


Ineffable Students

by Fallinfromgrace



Series: Ineffable Students [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crowley and Aziraphale high school, Crowley has Light Sensitivity, Gabriel is a jerk, Homophobia, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Human Gabriel (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Violence, Underage Drinking, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinfromgrace/pseuds/Fallinfromgrace
Summary: Good Omens Human AU- Crowley is starting a new school after finally moving back to London with his family. He'd not excited about it until he meets a boy at school who is going to make this a very interesting year indeed. Zira, not one for many friends, can't help but feel drawn to the new boy in class, even if his brother Gabe doesn't like it. This could be interesting. *Rating for harsh language*
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Students [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575955
Comments: 46
Kudos: 164





	1. Crepes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a High School AU, now I've been reading up on British school, but I'm still learning. So if I make any mistakes it the whole 'them in school' bits just remember I'm an American so my only frame of reference is High School. If I make any huge mistakes feel free to let me know so I can fix them, I love constructive criticism! Hope you guys enjoys!

Chapter One~*~ Crepes

First day of school, new school, middle of the year, it really couldn’t get worse than that, Crowley thought as he leaned against the wall of the gym, the cigarette hanging from his fingers was as of yet unlit. It was raining, which wasn’t much of a surprise, since it was November, what was peculiar was the blond boy hurrying across the parking lot just ahead of him, without a jacket on, which was peculiar cause Crowley was almost positive he passed the same kid on the way to school in his car. He’d been walking and wearing a huge white fluff ball of a jacket, with gloves and a hat, all of which seemed to be missing. Crowley pushed off the wall stuffing the cigarette back into his pocket as he walked towards the kid.

“Little wet out here not to have a jacket,” He said as he came up next to him. The boy, just about his age, stopped and looked up at him and Crowley’s breathe nearly caught in his throat. He had the clearest, sharpest blue eyes he’d ever seen. He had on a light blue sweater that buttoned half up the front over a button-down white collared shirt with, and Crowley couldn’t believe a high school kid would be wearing this, a tartan bow-tie.

“Sorry?” He asked as he looked over at Crowley. He watched as the kid looked him over, taking in Crowley’s skin tight jeans, snake skin boots (that he found at a thrift store), a black Henley shirt with a black vest and a suit jacket from at least the fifties, also a thrift store find. It was all pulled together, as far as Crowley was concerned, with the thin silver scarf he wore around his neck. His long red hair was pulled back at the side and he had on sunglasses, always, he hated his eyes, they’d caused him nothing but grief his whole life.

“I said it’s a bit cold outside to be walking to school without a jacket,” Crowley repeated as the boy started walking again.

“Ah yes,” he said and his cheeks started to turn red. Which could be attributed to the cold, but Crowley didn't think so. “Yes well...” He trailed off and Crowley smirked.

“Especially since I’m sure I saw you on my way here, wearing a big old jacket, huge thing it was,” Crowley said lifting an eyebrow and the kid glanced at him again and nodded. His hair, which Crowley could tell would be curly if it wasn’t plastered to his head from the rain, wasn’t really blonde as he’d thought before; it was really more white then blonde.

“I gave it away,” he muttered and Crowley stopped and stared at him.

“You what?” he asked, slightly disbelieving. No one just gave their jacket away, not in this weather and not in the middle of London.

“I gave it away,” he repeated a little firmer this time stopping to turn to look at him. “She was pregnant and homeless; I couldn’t just let her freeze.” He said in his defense and Crowley didn't think this kid could possibly know how that touched Crowley as his mouth fell open just a little. “My dad will probably kill me, but there it is.” Crowley just stared at him for a long moment then the last few words hit him and he shook his head.

“Ah come on, how can he be mad at something like that?” Crowley reassured him with a bright smile.

“You think?” He asked his face brightening at the thought and Crowley nodded his head. If Crowley had thought his eyes were striking before they were nothing compared to now, they practically lit up with the smile. Zira finally tilted his head as something registered and he nodded. “You’re new here?”

“Yeah, first day,” Crowley said with a groan. God he hated being the new kid. “I’m Crowley, well Anthony J Crowley, but please don’t call me Anthony, or Tony, or AJ,” he wrinkled his nose in disgust before he held out his hand. The kid smiled brightly and nodded his head.

“I’m Zira,” he told him taking his hand and shaking it. “Zira Fell, welcome to Haven High.” Crowley’s hand felt more than just empty when Zira released his hand and he found himself wanting to reach out and take his hand again.

“Zira Fell,” Crowley repeated stuffing his hands in the pockets on his jeans as Zira reached up and rubbed the back of his neck and Crowley nodded with a smirk. “Sounds kinda...angelic,” he told him and Zira rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I blame my dad,” he told him and Crowley nodded a second before the bell rang and Zira looked towards the main building. “Oh darn it; I’m going to be late. I’ll see you later Crowley,” he said with a bright smile and Crowley nodded his head.

“Yeah, see you angel,” he said turning and heading back to his spot by the gym wall, missing the look of surprise and the blush that colored Zira’s cheeks before he turned and ran for his maths class.

~*~One~*~

Zira watched as the new boy leaned back against the lockers, his eyes intently looking over something on his mobile. He wondered how he got away with the whole ‘sunglasses in class’ thing because he never seemed to take them off. He was a bit...different than most of the kids here and Zira wondered what he was like. He’d seemed oddly touched that he’d given his coat away; he’d seen his face soften just a little after he told him. He reached up and pushed a loose piece of his red hair behind his ear and Zira watched. He’d never seen hair that color before and wondered if it was natural, it looked almost like it couldn’t be dye; there was just something _real_ about it.

“What are you looking at?” A voice behind him said making him jump. He turned and tried not to blush at being caught out. Staring at a boy would probably be frowned on by his brother... no there was no ‘probably’ about it.

“Nothing,” he said shaking his head as he turned to look a Gabe. He almost sighed when he saw where Gabe was looking, he’d seen Crowley.

“He looks like he robbed some old rock star,” Gabe said sneering towards Crowley and Zira bit his lip to keep from disagreeing. He didn't think so, he thought it was kinda of, interesting, different, but he kept that to himself, no sense in making Gabe mad. Gabe could be awfully judgmental, especially for someone who was president of the Heavenly Haven club here at school. It was the schools one and only religious club, which Zira thought was a bit unfair. What ever happened to ‘judge not lest ye be judged’ and all that? He and Gabe watched as a group of boys from the lacrosse team walked by and Crowley looked up at them from his mobile as they passed and Zira could see that he followed them for a moment as they walked down the hall before he looked back down at his phone.

“Oh, and he’s gay,” Gabe sneered, his voice holding a note of disgust that made Zira cringe inwardly. He really didn't see why that could possibly make a difference.

“You don’t know that,” Zira said looking back over his shoulder at Gabe. “Maybe he’s a fan of the sport.” Gabe guffawed and rolled his eyes.

“You are so naive little brother,” Gabe said as he shook his head and straightened his tie. Zira hated it when he called him that, he was exactly 47 minutes younger than his twin, though they couldn’t be more different. “I wonder what his name is.”

“Crowley,” Zira answered without thinking and this time he visibly cringed as Gabe’s eyes shot down to him. “I ran into him on the way to maths, he seemed nice.”

“Yeah, well I think he looks like trouble, you should stay away from him.” Gabe said and Zira turned and rolled his eyes. Like Gabe could tell him who he could and couldn’t hang out with. Though Gabe was one of the most popular kids in school, so he had the power to make Zira’s life here hell; as well as at home seeing as their dad took Gabe’s word as gospel. He turned and looked at Crowley again and sighed, he wouldn’t seek him out, but he wouldn’t be rude either, it just wasn’t in his nature.

~*~Two~*~

“So who was the wanker in the purple sweater?” Crowley asked after he slid down into the seat next to Zira making him jump just a little. He looked up as Crowley propped his feet up onto the seats in front of him. He looked so comfortable, totally at ease, his head resting on the back of the seat, looking sideways at Zira. They were in the theater, at the very back, and it was empty but for them. It should have worried Zira that he automatically knew he was talking about Gabe, he should also maybe defend Gabe, but really, he was being a bit of a jerk. He put a bookmark in his book and closed it with a sigh.

“Gabe,” he said and Crowley nodded his head. He wondered if Crowley had seen him watching as he leaned against the lockers earlier. That had to be when he’d seen him with Gabe, his face reddened just a little at the thought that Crowley had seen him watching him. “He’s... my brother, he’s president of the Heavenly Haven club.”

“Oh Jesus,” Crowley mocked with a bark of laughter. Zira looked at him sharply and he held up is hands in surrender and his laughter died off. “You a member then?”

“Yes,” Zira said nodding his head as he looked back down at the book in his lap. Crowley’s eyes were drawn down too and he was a bit thankful it wasn’t the bible. ‘Shakespeare’s sonnets, the complete works’ was sitting in his lap and Crowley nodded.

“That’s cool, to each his own,” Crowley said with a shrug as he looked back up at Zira. His glasses were dark enough that Zira still couldn’t see his eyes, even so close up. He wanted to know why he wore them, was there something wrong with his eyes, he obviously wasn’t blind, but Zira couldn’t think of another reason they’d let him wear them around school.

“Not your type of club I take it?” Zira asked after a moment and Crowley glanced at him then away. His shoulders tensed for a moment and he took a breath. He was not a fan of religion, it had to many rules and broke too many people, even if those people pulled themselves back up and fixed what was broken.

“I’m not a joiner,” he told him with an edge to his voice. Zira felt something shift in the mood around them and suddenly Crowley was smiling at him again and he found himself smiling back. “So, new and all, we just moved to town a week ago.” Crowley told him and Zira nodded his head, that made sense. Of course Crowley didn't mention that he’d lived near here three years ago. “I thought maybe you could show me around a bit? Point out all the cool spots in town?” He suggested with an eyebrow wiggle. Zira looked at him and snorted, maybe he was blind, if he could look at Zira and think he might know where the ‘cool’ spots in town were.

“Yeah, I know all the hot spots,” he said sarcastically as he shook his head with another snort.

“Well we could always just get a bit to eat,” Crowley said and Zira’s eyes snapped up to him. Oh he really wanted to say yes, to tell him he’d love to show him all the little hole in the wall spots in town, he really did know all those spots, but the last thing he wanted to do was piss off Gabe, he sighed.

“I’d like to...but-

“It’s cool,” Crowley cut him off nodding his head and Zira heard the stiffness in his voice. Crowley’s feet dropped off the back of the chair and he pulled himself up out of the seat and vaulted over the chairs in front of him, landing in the aisle. He walked down the aisle towards the exit, at the end he stopped and turned back to Zira. “Later angel,” he said with a mock two finger salute before he walked down the steps, leapt over the railing close to the bottom and disappearing. Zira slid down into his seat a bit then kicked the back of the chair with the flat of his foot in frustration. He sat back up and opened his book, he resolved he wouldn’t let Gabe control who he hung out with then took a deep breath and went back to reading.

~*~Three~*~

Crowley got into his car at the end of the day and sighed. He loved his car; he’d worked _hard_ for his lovely old car. It was still in pretty poor shape, but he was working on it, and hell, it ran, so not too bad. It was a black (or it would be black when he was done with it, at the moment it was kinda grey and a bit rusty) 1930’s Bentley. He’d found it in a car cemetery back in Scotland, which is where they’d moved from. He grew up in London, but they’d moved to Scotland for his step-dads job three years ago. They’d come back when he’d been promoted again and Crowley couldn’t be happier to be back in London. He'd worked hard for three summers to save five thousand pounds for a new car because his step-dad said he’d match whatever he saved by his 16th birthday. When he’d found the Bentley it was more a pile of metal and parts on a frame then an actual car but he’d spent all his free time over the last year fixing it. It’d only cost him 6000 pounds, so he was using the other 4000 pounds for parts to fix her up.

He took a deep breath and leaned his forehead on the steering wheel. He wasn’t sure why he had asked Zira to show him around, or why he was going out of his way to try and make friends with him. He normally kept his head down and tried to stay out of trouble. Not that that worked very well, you could just talk to the last school he got kicked out of, it really wasn’t his fault; it had been a wrong place wrong time deal. He sat back again and shook his head. If Zira didn't want to hang out though that was fine. Crowley was pretty sure it had something to do with the wanker in the purple sweater, Gabe, but he wasn’t going to force his company on anyone. He reached down to start the engine when the passenger door creaked opened and he whipped his head over and watched as a messenger bag was thrown into the back shortly followed by Zira, a huge smile on his face, though Crowley could see a blush rising from under his collar. Crowley opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out and he watched as the blush rushed up to Zira’s cheeks.

“So there’s this place that does crepes, are you a fan?” Zira asked reaching over to pull on his seatbelt and Crowley finally found his voice.

“Sure, crepes, yeah,” he said nodding his head as he started the car and smiled at Zira. “Let’s get crepes.”

~*~Four~*~

“I just don’t know why anyone would want to sit through Hamlet, it’s so depressing. Shakespeare wrote so many funny ones, why not go see one of those?” Crowley said and Zira smiled and nodded his head. They’d been sitting in the little diner for almost two hours now and Zira was a little surprised that the conversation had not once lagged. Crowley was so easy to talk to, and he had no problems giving his opinions on things, even though a lot of his opinions were not very ‘popular.’

“Well I won’t disagree that his funny ones are very good,” Zira said as he picked up his cup of tea. “But don’t you think the funny ones are better because of the sad ones? You know; no light without the dark and all that?”

“Yeah, I think I’d still find them just as funny, without all the depressing shit.” Crowley said with a shrug as he looked down at his cold cup of tea. Zira watched a few emotions play over his face, it was a bit hard to tell just what they were, with the glasses covering his eyes, but his face was pretty expressive. Zira opened his mouth to say something, though he wasn’t sure what, but Crowley’s face totally closed off and he sat back against the booth, his stare going over Zira’s shoulder.

“Zi!” Zira’s shoulders tensed up and he gave Crowley what he hoped was an apologetic look before he turned.

“Michael, I’m fairly certain I’ve asked you not to call me that,” he said as his brothers two best friends walked over to the table. The boy was smiling, but it was a nasty smile, one that Crowley knew came with trouble. And the girl with him had given Crowley a once over that ended in a barely disguised sneer.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend Zi?” Michael asked and Crowley watched as color rose up Zira’s neck at the emphasis Michael had put on the word ‘friend.’ He’d said it in a tone which clearly implied something...more.

“Crowley, these are friends of my brothers,” Zira said turning back towards Crowley as the boy grabbed two chairs and pulled them over to the end of the table. “Michael and Uriel.”

“Come on now Zi, that’s a bit harsh, aren’t we your friends too?” Michael asked with a bit of a smirk as he and Uriel sat down. Crowley could see by the look on Zira’s face that, no, they were not his friends.

“I’m pretty sure he asked you not to call him that,” Crowley told him, speaking up for the first time and Michaels’ eyes flashed with something hard when he looked at Crowley.

“I don’t think I was talking to you,” Michael said and Crowley rolled his eyes, not that any of them could see it and shook his head. Michael looked back at Zira and seemed to be studying him for a moment. “Didn't your brother tell you it wasn’t a good idea to hang out with this rubbish?” Michael said nodding towards Crowley without looking at him.

“Seriously, what is this, West Side story?” Crowley asked and Zira chuckled then bit his bottom lip when Michael glared at him.

“Well, course you would use musical references, wouldn’t you.” Uriel said and Michael chuckled at the poor joke. 

“Oh yes, funny right? The gay boy using a musical reference, shocking!” Crowley exclaimed leaning towards them just a little. “We were in the middle of a conversation Michael, so I don’t suppose you’d piss off?” he asked in the same tone someone might ask a person to pass the salt.

“What the hell is with those stupid glasses anyway?” Michael asked, reaching out and snatching them off his face before Crowley had time to jerk back. He hissed in pain and slammed his eyes closed; bring his hand up to cover his eyes.

“Michael!” Zira yelled in shock as Crowley growled and turned his body away from the window he was sitting next to and Michael raised the glasses to his face, ignoring Crowley. Zira pushed out of his booth and moved quickly around their chairs and climbing in next to Crowley.

“Geez, how can you even see through these things?” Michael said before Zira snatched them out of his hands.

“Go away Michael, _now_ ,” Zira said and Michael stood, there was an edge to Zira’s eyes he’d not seen before.

“On our way out anyway,” he said as though he hadn’t just been a bit scared of Zira. “Going to meet up with your brother,” Zira didn't flinch at the implication in his words and Uriel looked from him to Michael who shook his head.

Zira didn't even turn around to look at him as he and Uriel walked away. He put his hand on Crowley’s hand; the one covering his eyes, and spoke softly.

“I’m so sorry Crowley,” he said slipping the glasses on over Crowley’s hand and Crowley lowered it as they slipped into place. “My brother’s friends are-

“Arseholes,” Crowley muttered and Zira signed and nodded his head. Crowley blinked a few times trying to get rid of the sun spot in his vision.

“Gabe wasn’t always so bad,” he said feeling a small need to defend his brother. “We use to be close, but when my mum passed away 5 years ago he and my dad took it hard. Then my dad got _very_ into our church along with Gabe. We’ve always been mildly religious, but they went all out. Now my dad, he leveled back out a bit, once the grieving passed but Gabe...” Zira paused and sighed heavily as he reached across the table and grabbed his tea. “He likes the power that comes with it, I think.”

Crowley watched him as he took a drink of his tea. He could see the sadness sitting on his shoulders and he didn't like that. He had a feeling Zira hadn’t spoken about this to anyone before, but he could see it weighted heavily on him.

“My dad, my biological dad, he dumped my mum hours after I was born, said she must have been ‘consorting with evil’.” Crowley told him softly using air quotes over the last three words and Zira looked up at him, Crowley could see the curiosity on his face, but he could also see he was too polite to ask outright. “My eyes see; I was born with a defect in my eyes. And he was very religious, dumped me and my mum in the street and walked away all because I was born with odd eyes.” He looked around the small diner and spotted a hallway that led to the bathrooms. “Come on, I’ll show you.” He said nodding towards the back and Zira seemed to understand because he slid out of the booth and Crowley slid out and walked away, Zira right behind him. When they got to the dimly lit hallway he raised his hands to his glasses. “It doesn’t interfere with my sight all that much, I got lucky, it can be blinding.” He said pulling his glasses off and looking at Zira. Zira looked up at his eyes and was taken back slightly. “It’s called Colobomas,” he said softly, Zira didn't flinch or look horrified, which was a drastic change to other people he’d shown and Crowley was grateful. Zira was staring, but it didn't really bother him, since his face conveyed only curiosity and...was that wonder? The color of his eyes was close to yellow, but Zira could see flecks of gold in there and the pupil which should have been round was long, almost like a cat, no that wasn’t right. It was almost like snakes eyes. “I have a strong sensitivity to light though,” Crowley continued as Zira studied his eyes. “It’s mostly natural light but-

“Oh dear and I had us sitting right next to the window, why didn't you say-

“Cause the glasses filter almost all of it out, it doesn’t bother me.” He said cutting him off a bit harshly and Zira nodded. “I just don’t...want to be treated differently, it’s bad enough I have to wear the glasses, you know?” He explained his tone softer now.

“Of course,” He said nodding his head, his fingers twitched at his side, he was fighting the urge to reach up and touch Crowley’s face, run his thumb along the apple of Crowley’s cheek, just under his eye. He squeezed his hands into fists at his side and could feel the heat rising up his neck. “I’m sorry that oaf hurt you.” He said and Crowley smirked and shrugged before he put his glasses back on.

“I hope I didn't...” Crowley trailed off as they moved back towards their table.

“Yes?” Zira prompted as Crowley sat down. He was a bit surprised when Zira sat down next to him, instead of across from him, as he had been. He shifted to look at Crowley, tucking one foot under his leg.

“I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable, earlier. What I said about me-

“Of course you didn't,” Zira cut him off with a wide smile. He reached over and patted Crowley’s hand before he picked up his tea again. “No one should be made to feel bad about who they like. It’s not as if you have a choice in the matter.” Oh shit, Crowley thought as his heart rate sped up when Zira’s hand touched his.

“Right, yeah, good,” Crowley said nodding his head looking anywhere but at his hand. He swallowed and then cleared his throat. “Is your brother going to give you a hard time, for hanging out with me? I don’t want to cause-

“I’m far too old to be letting Gabe decide who my friends can be Crowley.” Zira said with a smile before he reached into a pocket on his sweater and pulled out a pocket watch and Crowley couldn’t stop the chuckle that bubbled out when Zira popped it open. “What?”

“So how old are you exactly? 65?” Crowley said with a smirk looking at the pocket watch and Zira rolled his eyes and closed the pocket watch and put it back.

“Yes I know, my mum used to say I had an old soul.” He told him with a chuckle and Crowley was happy to see him smile again.

“I can see what she meant,” he said as he reached out and tweaked the bow tie. “I like it though, it’s different.”

“Thank you,” Zira said with a bright smile. “Listen, I should be getting home soon, my dad will be home from work in a bit and I don’t want him to wonder where I am.” Zira said as he slid from the booth with Crowley following.

“Can’t you just text him?” Crowley as they walked out the doors, towards the parking lot.

“I don’t have a mobile,” Zira admitted and Crowley smirked at him. “I...oh the infernal things drive me crazy. My dad tried to get me to carry one, told me I can get all my books on my it. But I like _real_ books. The way they feel in your hands, the smell, mobiles don’t smell.” Crowley was laughing by the time they were settled into his Bentley and Zira was glaring at him, though Crowley could see the smile trying to break through.

“It’s okay angel, I can take you home, just point the way,” Crowley said and Zira nodded his head.

“So that’s going to stick then is it?” Zira asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

“What is?” Crowley asked though he had a feeling he knew what Zira was talking about.

“Angel,” Zira said and Crowley mentally cursed, he liked it, personally he thought it fit Zira, but he didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

“I can stop, if it...if it bothers you,” Crowley told him as his grip on the steering wheel tightened a bit.

“No,” Zira said shaking his head after a moment of silence. “No it doesn’t bother me,” he said and Crowley had to hold back the huge sigh of relief. Neither of them spoke, but for the driving instructions Zira gave him and Crowley was happy to find it was not an uncomfortable silence as the radio played quietly in the background. Finally something occurred to Crowley and he smiled.

“You walk to school every day?” He asked and Zira shrugged.

“I don’t like to drive, Gabe has a car, but I’d rather walk, and it’s not far.” Crowley nodded and turned left when Zira told him to.

“Do you like to walk, or do you do it because you don’t like to drive and Gabe is your only other option?” he asked tentatively looked at Zira for just a moment.

“Well, it’s not a bad walk, but it is going to be a pain for the next few days, till I get to the shops to get a new jacket.” He explained and if Crowley wasn’t mistaken Zira was hinting at the fact that maybe he wouldn’t walk, if someone offered to drive him; which made his smile grow.

“So, if you had a friend who had an awesome car,” Zira snorted out a laugh and Crowley shot him a mocking glare. “Anyway, so if this friend said, hey I don’t live far from here, want a ride to school every day? You’d say?”

“I’d love that Crowley, thank you,” Zira said with a huge smile on his face. “Turn just up there,” he said pointing and Crowley nodded. He turned down the street. The houses here were nice, on the larger side, so higher middle class. He could see that a few houses already had Christmas lights up. “That’s it,” he said pointing at one of the decorated houses.

“Big fan of Christmas are we?” he asked and Zira nodded his head.

“It was my mum’s favorite, so we make a bit of a thing of it every year.” Zira said and Crowley’s smile turned fond when he looked at him.

“That’s nice,” he said sincerely as he parked in front of the house. “So I’ll see you in the morning then?”

“Yes, tomorrow,” Zira said opening the door. He reached back and grabbed his bag from the back. “Do drive safe Crowley,” he said as he slipped out the door.

“Will do angel,” he said before Zira straightened up and closed the door. He stepped back from the car and slid the messenger back over his shoulder and smiled at Crowley lifting his hand to give a little wave before he turned and headed towards the house. Crowley sat there for a few moments watching as Zira headed into his house then sighed. This had the potential to end very badly for him; he could already tell he was developing a crush on Zira. And while he was fairly sure that Zira found him...intriguing, he couldn’t tell if it was because he was attracted to him, or because he was different than the people Zira was used to. He had a small feeling that maybe Zira wasn’t sure himself, and that could be disastrous too. 

“Well shit, can’t ever be easy can it,” he muttered to himself as he pulled away from Zira’s house. Neither he nor Zira noticed the figure watching them from the upstairs window.


	2. Show of Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira comes to a bit of a realization and Crowley faces off against ignorance. He comes out a bit worse for the wear but Zira is there to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for strong language of the bigoted sort. *Gabe is an Idiot* And some swearing.

Chapter Two~*~ Show of Wills

Crowley tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and looked towards the house he was sitting in front of. It had been almost three weeks since that first day of school and Crowley was settling into things nicely. His teachers were nice, especially his history teacher, which was great because history was his favorite subject. He’d picked up Zira every day since then, even though he had since gotten a new jacket, which Crowley had helped him pick out. But he was always very punctual, it never took him more than a minute or two to exit his house and head down to the Bentley, which is why Crowley was just a little worried. He’d been sitting here for almost five minutes now and still no sign of Zira. The tapping on the steering wheel increased and he was just about to stop the car and go up to the door when it opened and Zira stepped out. He had a bit of a frown on his face and was quickly followed by an older man. He was on the heavier side, with the same shade of blonde/white hair Zira had, his was even curlier, his dad then.

Zira caught his eyes across the yard and tilted his head just a bit behind him towards his dad. Oh, did he want him to get out? Was this a meet his parents, well dad, kind of thing? He stopped the car and took a deep breath. It was perfectly nature that his dad would want to meet him, he was driving his son to school after all, but it still felt remarkably ‘date’ like as he opened the door and slipped out. He resisted the urge to straighten his jacket as he walked up the path towards the house.

“Crowley,” Zira said with a strained smile.

“Hello a-Zira,” he said stopping the often used nickname before it passed his lips. He wasn’t sure how his father would feel about the fact that he’d given him a nickname that sounded so much like a term of endearment. 

“This is my father, Samuel Fell,” He said turning slightly to indicate his father. “Dad, this is Crowley.”

“Hello sir,” Crowley said smiling at him as he held out his hand. Best behavior, best behavior, Crowley kept thinking as Zira’s dad looked at him. He could see that his father also had the same sharp blue eyes that Zira had, though at the moment they were very serious eyes. Zira’s eyes rarely looked like that. Mr. Fell tilted his head for a moment before he reached out and shook his hand. Crowley stuffed his hands into his pockets after Mr. Fell let go.

“Crowley, is that a nickname?” he asked and Zira winced just a little. Already Crowley could read his face like a book and he was regretting introducing him like that, probably should have gone with Anthony, or Tony.

“No sir,” Crowley said shaking his head. “My name is Anthony J Crowley, but I er...I go by my last name.” Crowley shifted just a little under his stare and felt the need to explain. “I’m ah...named after my father, my biological father sir, and he...” He trailed off and bit his lip for a moment and Zira jumped in.

“His dad abandoned Crowley and his mother when he was born,” Zira finished for him and Crowley nodded his head.

“So, I don’t really like it sir,” He said trying not to squirm, was he over using the term ‘sir’? Did he sound mocking or sarcastic? He shifted his eyes to Zira; he didn't look overly worried; that was good right? He hated meeting the parents, of friends or romantic partners, not that he had a ton of experience with either, but still. He was a little surprised when Mr. Fell’s face softened and he nodded his head.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He told him and his voice had gone a bit soft too and Crowley chanced a small smile. Ah, doing okay then, he silently congratulated himself.

“Well, my mum married a really great man, when I was still a toddler, so I took his last name when I started school. It’s not technically legally changed, not yet anyway, but-

“It’s okay,” He said nodding his head and he put his hand on Zira’s shoulder. “I just wanted a chance to meet you. Zira told me this morning that he’d been riding to school with a new friend and naturally I wanted to meet you.”

“Of course sir,” Crowley said nodding his head.

“How about you call me Sam, or Mr. Fell, no need for all this ‘sir’ business,” Sam said and Crowley nodded his head, damn maybe he had over done the ‘sirs’. Zira pulled his pocket watch out of the pocket of his new tan peacoat, opened it, winced slightly and clicked it closed.

“Dad we’re gonna be late,” He said looking up at his dad, not that it was much of a strain; Sam couldn’t be but three inches taller than Zira.

“Right you two better be off,” He said nodding his head and Crowley nodded and hoped he wasn’t beet red, though he felt like it. Zira took off first grabbing Crowley’s hand and dragging him down the path.

“Bye dad,” he called just as they got to the car. He released Crowley’s hand and Crowley swallowed hard as he walked around the Bentley and got in. One thing he’d learned about Zira was he was very tactile; patting his hand had only been the beginning of it. He had no problem touching Crowley, a hand on his shoulder as he stood, a hug after they’d found the perfect coat, he smacked his arm all the time when Crowley said something he deemed ‘uncouth,’ their knees knocking as they studied for a test last week. Crowley was trying not to read anything into it; Zira was just friendly; it didn't _mean_ anything.

“Crowley?” Zira called breaking him out of his thoughts and he realized he’d yet to start the car.

“Sorry angel,” He muttered as he started the car and pulled out onto the road.

“Where’d you go?” Zira asked and Crowley shook his head and smiled. “Sorry, was it that bad? He’s not normally home this late in the morning but he decided to work from home for some strange reason today. So when you pulled up I had to explain that you’d been giving me rides and of course he wanted to meet my new friend...sorry.”

“It’s fine, really,” Crowley said shooting him another smile, this one more real than the last. “Frankly I’m surprised Gabe hasn’t told him about me.”

“Yes so am I,” Zira said nodding his head. “Worrisome that.”

“Why, you think Gabe is up to something?” Crowley asked and Zira shrugged then sighed.

“I don’t know, he hasn’t said a word about it since the first time he told me to stay away from you.” Zira said and Crowley nodded, though he knew that, they’d talked about this before.

“Your dad seems nice,” Crowley finally said and Zira chuckled and nodded his head.

“Were you expecting an older version of Gabe?” He asked and Crowley blushed and snorted.

“A little...maybe,” he told him and Zira chuckled as he grabbed the pile of CD’s sitting in the center console between them on the floor. Crowley looked over and smirked, “No, you won’t like that one.” He said as Zira studied his ‘Velvet Underground’ CD.

“Ah, bebop?” he asked and Crowley jerked the steering wheel just a little and barked out a laugh.

“No, not even close,” Crowley said shaking his head, amused despite his odd mood. “You look a bit like him, your dad.”

“Yeah I know,” Zira said nodding his head. “I look like my dad and Gabe took after our mum, he got all the looks in the family.” He said with a self-deprecating laugh and Crowley frowned. He hated it when Zira said stuff like that, because as far as Crowley was concerned Zira was a hundred times better looking than Gabe.

“Aw, don't sell yourself short angel you're... Handsome” Crowley stuttered over the word as he'd been about to say ‘very attractive’ and that felt a little too intimate for friends.

“Thank you” Zira said and Crowley didn't need to look to know he was blushing. Though he hadn't sounded uncomfortable with the compliment so Crowley just shot him another smile and thanked... _someone_... that Zira couldn't see his eyes because Crowley knew how expressive they could be.

Zira popped a random CD into the player and set the rest of them down in their spot and relaxed into his seat. Crowley looked over at him as the cd began to play. Zira smiled when he caught Crowley looking and Crowley looked back to the road as a song finally started to play.

_‘Caaaaan anybody...find meeeeee... somebody tooooo looooove’_

Crowley groaned in his mind as the song continued playing. Of course Zira would put in his Queens Greatest Love Songs CD. He wouldn’t be surprised if Zira reached over and popped the cd back out, he didn't really think Queen would be to his tastes. But about thirty seconds into the song he realized Zira had made no move to change it. He stole a glance at him and had to stop himself from goggling. Zira was sitting in his seat, more relaxed in his posture than Crowley had ever seen him. His knee was moving rhythmically along with the music and his eyes were closed as he rocked back and forth just a bit to the beat. He looked so relaxed, and Crowley suddenly wanted to reach across the seat and take his hand. Instead he turned his eyes back to the road and bit his lip to keep him from saying the hundred things swirling in his mind right now. Chief among them how much he wanted to kiss him.

Zira let his eyes open and chanced looking at Crowley as he drove. He was chewing on his lower lip and Zira wondered why. It seemed a bit of a habit he had developed over the last two weeks or so and Zira wondered if he knew he was doing it? Every time he did it Zira had an urge to reach out and pull the poor lip free then work the worry lines from between his eyebrows with his thumb, the lines always seemed to appear there when he was chewing on his lip.

Zira was fairly certain he had developed a crush on Crowley, which was flummoxing since he’d never had a crush on a boy before. Though really, he’d never had a crush on a girl before either, but he was pretty sure this odd fluttering in his chest whenever Crowley smiled at him was more than just a friendly feeling. He’d never felt the need to label himself before, gay, straight, bi, he’d never even thought about it before. Did having a crush on a boy make him gay, bi? He plainly wasn’t completely straight if that’s what this is. And then his brothers sneer when he’d said the word ‘gay’ popped into his head and Zira had to hold back a wince. What would his dad think if he told him? Would he be ashamed of him? He’d never said anything bad about being gay in general, but how would he react to his son being that way?

“You look like you’re having very deep thoughts,” Crowley said and Zira jerked his head up and realized the song that had been playing was over. “Geez, did you fall asleep?” Crowley asked with a chuckle as he parked the car. “We’re here.”

“Oh Crowley dear I’m sorry, I completely ignored you.” Zira apologized as he looked over at Crowley.

“It’s fine angel,” He said with a smirk, ‘dear’ that was new. “I mean, I’m horribly offended, but I’ll solider on.” He said with a mock pout and Zira rolled his eyes. The bell rang and Crowley chuckled as Zira’s eyes went wide. “Looks like you were right, we’re gonna be late.”

~*~One~*~

“Was your maths teacher mad?” Crowley asked as they sat down to lunch together. It seemed to be a universal truth that school lunches were shite. So it didn't surprise him that Zira packed his own lunch. Crowley couldn’t care less about lunch; he’d never been a huge foodie in the first place. So he grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and called it good. Zira loved food, it had been clear to Crowley that first day when they had crepes. He savored everything, taking his time as he unpacked his lunch and spread it out in front of him.

“No,” He said shaking his head with a small smile. “Mr. Young has a new baby boy at home so he was actually a few minutes late today as well,” Zira explained and Crowley nodded as he bit into his apple.

“Lucky thing that,” He said with his mouth full and Zira winced and turned a glare towards him and Crowley smiled. He finished the bite and took a drink of water. “Sorry.” Zira had a thermos of soup today and a piece of crusty bread along with a few different types of cheese and grapes with a fizzy water. “Kinda soup do you have today angel?”

“It’s minestrone, my mum’s recipe. My dad and I made a pot last night.” He explained as he poured some of the soup into his bowl with a smile. The scent of the soup wafted up and Crowley drew in a long breath.

“Smells amazing,” He said and Zira smiled brightly. “I didn't realize you cooked.” Crowley told him and Zira nodded his head as he dipped his spoon in.

“My dad and I cook a lot, him and my mum used to cook together all the time. We have a huge book of her recipes.” He explained before he took a bite of the soup and sighed lightly. “Try some?” Zira asked and Crowley nodded his head. He was going to reach for the spoon when Zira raised it from the bowl and put his hand under it as he brought it towards Crowley. He just stared for moment, was he really...offering to feed him? Did he understand how intimate that would look to an outside observer? Was he really so relaxed with Crowley that he just didn't care? Did he have any idea what this kinda stuff was doing to Crowley? Probably not. He leaned forward just a bit and opened his mouth and Zira fed him the bite of soup.

“Wow,” Crowley said and Zira’s smile got bigger. No reason he should know that the ‘wow’ was about both the flavor of the soup and being spoon fed by Zira. “My compliments to the chef.”

“Thank you,” he said as he turned back to the soup. Crowley munched on his apple while Zira ate his soup. He had a very thoughtful look on his face as he ate and Crowley wondered what was bothering him.

“Everything okay?” Crowley finally asked about 10 minutes later and Zira’s head jerked up to look at him, he looked a bit like he’d been caught out stealing or something.

“What? Yeah, no, I’m fine.” Zira said and Crowley nodded his head though he totally didn’t believe him.

“You just said ‘yeah, no,’” Crowley told him which was telling in itself because Zira never used words like ‘yeah.’

“So?” Zira asked looking back down at his food. He’d zoned out in the car too and Crowley wondered if he was having problems with Gabe that he hadn’t brought up yet.

“So, you don’t say ‘ _yeah_ ,’” He said tilting his head as he watched Zira pull his bread apart without eating it. “Something is bothering you,” He said and Zira took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Fine yes, something is bothering me,” Zira snapped then sighed and Crowley nodded his head and waited for him to continue but he didn't.

“But you don’t want to talk about it?” Crowley finally asked trying not to sound hurt at the idea. It shouldn’t bother him, they were just friends, and friends didn't always share everything.

“I’m just a little...” Zira trailed off and put his bread down on the table. “Can I ask you a personal question? And you have every right to tell me no or to shut up, or-”

“Zira you can ask me anything,” Crowley told him and Zira looked up and blinked once, surprised by the sincerity in the words. He smiled softly and went about picking up the mess he’d made with his bread.

“Right, yes, well...” He trailed off and Crowley just watched him clean as he worked something out in his mind. Whatever this was he thought it was either a terribly embarrassing question to ask or for Crowley to answer. “When did you know you were gay?” Zira finally spit out, all on one long breath while still looking at the table and Crowley just watched him for a moment before chuckling.

“Geez is that all?” He asked as he relaxed into his chair and smiled. “I mean, it was kinda gradual, always knew I was different in some way, then I had a bit of an ‘ah-ha’ moment after a long talk with my dad.” Crowley said and Zira looked up at him finally.

“Really?” Zira asked softly and Crowley shook his head.

“Yeah, at first it was a bunch of little things, when I was 7 I had a crush on a kid names Jessy, and when my mum found out it was a little boy she made a big deal out of how that was fine, which seemed silly to me, because of course it was okay, I mean, who else would I have a crush on? And at 11 I didn't want to go with Stacy Sanders to the movies when she invited me, even though all the boys in my class told me how daft I was being.” Crowley said taking a drink of his water. “Then when I was about 13 my dad sat me down to have ‘the talk.’ I was so confused afterwards. Because I’d never felt like that about...girls.” Crowley said wrinkling his nose and Zira chuckled a little. “So I asked him, what it meant that I thought about boys and not girls like that. I mean, I had a vague awareness of what being ‘gay’ was, but I wasn’t really sure if that was what I was. So we talked, for hours, he never once made it sound like it was a bad thing, just asked questions, helped me figure out what I was thinking and feeling. I came out of that conversation with the realization that I was indeed gay. We sat down my mum that night and I told her. She was incredibly supportive too, they’re both really great.” Crowley said nodding and Zira smiled.

“They sound amazing,” he said taking a deep breath. “Thank you for sharing that with me dear boy,” He told him and Crowley smirked, only Zira could say something like ‘dear boy’ and make it sound completely natural, from anyone else it would have sounded mocking or condescending, but not the way Zira said it.

“Course,” Crowley said shrugging his shoulders. He watched as Zira popped a grape into his mouth. “So, what brought on this sudden curiosity?” Crowley asked trying not to sound too eager for the answer, why would Zira be curious about that unless he too was wondering if he was... He could just be curious, lots of people asked questions about this kind of thing, new and different always meant curiosity.

“Just... you know...oh! Would you look at that?” Zira said standing up and Crowley watched as he gathered his things unsure of what he was supposed to be looking at.

“Zira?” He asked and he shook his head.

“Lunch is over,” He said grabbing his messenger bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” He asked and Zira shot him a look that was half scared half embarrassed and a tiny bit guilty before he went back to gathering all his lunch stuff up.

“Yes, of course, yes tip top,” Zira told him nodding and now not looking at Crowley at all. “Absolutely tickety-boo,” He said his voice rising as he spoke.

“Tickety-boo?” Crowley repeated softly as he watched Zira, he seemed a bit panicked about something, answering his question?

“I’ll see you after school.” He said and Crowley watched as he rushed out of the lunch room.

“Right,” Crowley said watching as he disappeared out the swinging doors. “Well, that was a thing,” he muttered to himself as he looked at the clock and shook his head, there was still 8 minutes till the end of lunch.

~*~Two~*~

Crowley had been thinking about their conversation since Zira had rushed out of the lunch room. Even his history teacher had noticed he wasn’t all there, which was odd for him, since he loved history. He’d forgotten his book in his locker so she’d sent him out to get it. It was nice that she trusted him to get it and come right back, a lot of teacher looked at him and saw ‘trouble maker.’

“Ah good, I’ve been hoping to have a word alone with you,” Crowley groaned at the voice behind him. He hadn’t yet actually spoken to Gabe face to face but he had two classes with him, so he’d heard him speak.

“Gabe,” He said turning from his locker and slamming the door. He put on a huge, over-the-top smile and looked up at him. “What can I do for you?”

“Stay away from Zira,” Gabe said and Crowley snorted out a laughed.

“Okay,” He said sarcastically with a slight chuckle. “I’ll get right on that,” He agreed exaggerating his movements a bit as he nodded his head. “Anything else?”

“Listen queer, I’m not going to stand back and watch while you turn my little brother gay,” Gabe threatened and Crowley laughed again and then sighed. How could a person like Zira be related to this walking slab of meat?

“Okay first of all, he's the same exact same age as you,” Crowley reminded him because he knew how much Zira hated that. “And second of all- you can't turn someone gay you twat.”

“Oh no I've seen how he's been around you, just because you're the first person to show him a small amount of attention he's thinking he's attracted to you.” Gabe reasoned and Crowley tried to keep his annoyance at bay.

“Whatever,” Crowley dismissed with a shrug. “Zira is old enough to hang out with whomever he wants.” Crowley told him stepping away from the locker he’d been leaning against and trying to go passed him.

“I don't think I'm making myself clear,” Gabe growled as he put his hand on Crowley’s shoulder and slammed him back against the lockers making them rattle. Gabe was at least 2 stones heavier then Crowley so it rattled him as well when his shoulders and head hit the lockers. Crowley’s head swam for a moment as Gabe continued. “Leave my brother alone.” If Crowley’s head had not been so foggy he would have seen the move coming, but it was so he didn't think to react as Gape lifted his foot up then slammed it down on the top of Crowley’s foot, making him hiss out in pain. His hand shot out almost of its own accord and he grabbed Gabe's tie and jerked him forward, slamming his forehead into Gabe's nose. He didn't do it nearly as hard as he'd wanted to, but he didn't want to break Zira's brothers' stupid nose. Gabe cried out and grabbed his face; it wasn't even bleeding, big baby.

“That's enough of that!” a voice snapped from the end of the hall and Crowley swore as his history teach strode towards them. Oh he was going to get kicked out again, his mum was gonna-

“Mr. Fell I would expect better of the president of our Christian club, your dad will be hearing from me.” Both boys stared at her as she spoke, shocked. Crowley couldn't believe she was yelling at Gabe. Teachers didn't blame the popular kids, it just didn't happen, at least not in his experience. “Get back to your class!'

“My nose-”

“Isn't even bleeding, I think you'll be fine Mr Fell, but you're welcome to go to the nurse,” she said and he shot Crowley a glare before walking away rubbing his forehead just above his nose.

“Now, Mr. Crowley, is your foot okay?” she asked and he lifted it up just a bit and wiggled it. It ached, quite a lot actually, but he refused to show it. He didn't think anything was broken, at least he hopped so, but it still hurt quite a bit.

“Yes Mrs. Device,” he told her and she eyed him from behind her glasses and they both knew he was lying. She pursed her lips and then nodded her head once. 

“Well then, let’s get back to class shall we?” She said and he nodded his head and looked at her and smiled. He tried to keep any traces of a limp out of his step, but it was not easy. And he obviously didn't do a very good job of it because she put a hand under his elbow and helped him back to class.

“Thank you Mrs. Device,” He said and she looked at him and nodded. They both knew he was not only thanking her for helping him back to class.

~*~Three~*~

Crowley was leaning against the Bentley when Zira walked out of the main building and headed towards the parking lot, keeping almost all his weight off his left foot, without looking like he was keeping all his weight off it. Zira looked calmer, less nervous then he had at lunch and Crowley took a deep breath. If it wasn’t for the visible bruising that had started to form around the bridge of his nose and the fact that Gabe was probably going to be in a rage, he might not have mentions his confrontation with Zira’s brother. He could see the moment Zira noticed the bruising on his face because his pace sped up and his face turned concerned.

“Crowley dear what happened?” He asked when he was close enough. When he was standing just in front of him his hand reached out as though to touch his face and then stopped and winced in sympathy. “Did you run into something?”

“Yeah, your brother’s face,” was his kneejerk retort but then he winced when Zira’s eyes went large and anxious. “Sorry,” Crowley muttered as he shifted his shoulders and winced again. What he wouldn’t give for a cigarette right now, but he’d stopped smoking at Zira’s offhanded comment about how gross it was two weeks ago.

“Crowley, what happened?” Zira asked as he reached out and touched his arm. 

“Get in angel,” He said instead of answering as he gestured towards the other door and Zira nodded his head pulling his hand away. Once they were both seated and buckled Crowley rolled his neck and wondered how long the ache there was going to last. “How about food, anything sound good?” Zira just stared at him for a very long moment then took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh.

“There’s that new Chinese restaurant-

“Yes, I know which one you mean,” Crowley said cutting him off as he started the car. He reached up to adjust his glasses and the lens popped out.

“Fuck!” Crowley swore loudly as he closed his eyes then opened them again slowly, it was twilight and cloudy so the light didn't bother him terribly.

“Crowley-

“Could you hand me the pair from the glove compartment angel?” He asked tightly and Zira nodded his head. Crowley could hear the concern in Zira’s voice and hated how agitated he was at the moment. He popped it open and pulled out an identical pair of sunglasses and handed them over. Zira had never seen him so distressed before and he was starting to worry a little. Crowley slipped them on and then put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking spot.

“Crowley what happened?” Zira asked his voice laced with worry. “And what does my brother have to do with it?”

“I forgot my book in my locker before History so Mrs. Device had me go get it.” Crowley finally told him keeping his eyes forward, he wasn’t sure how Zira was going to react to any of this and if he sided with his brother at all he didn't think he’d be able to take it.

“I’d just grabbed it when your brother showed up,” He explained and Zira nodded his head slowly though he was sure Crowley was not looking at him. “He said something stupid, I said something sarcastic and then he slammed me against the lockers.”

“Crowley!” Zira snapped and he looked at him then quickly back at the road. “Are you okay? Is your head alright? Oh that stupid...stupid twit! What did he say to you?” Crowley just sighed and continued to drive and Zira looked over at him. “Crowley, what did my brother say to you.”

“He told me to stay away from you,” Crowley finally said and Zira nodded his head; that was nothing new. But there was something Crowley wasn’t telling him he could tell.

“And?” Zira prompted and Crowley groaned as he rubbed his forehead. He flinched just a little, hardly noticeably, when Zira put his hand on his arm.

“He told me he wasn’t going to sit around and let me ‘turn you gay’” He said adding an emphasis and an exaggeration on the last three words with a small growl.

“He said what?!” Zira said outraged and Crowley tried not to wince. “What a moronic thing to say, as if someone’s sexuality was like their political opinion and could be altered by their... _friends_.” Zira ranted shaking his head.

“Anyway, I called him names, he stomped on my foot and I head-butted him. Then Mrs. Device showed up and yelled at him, she said she was going to call your dad.” Crowley said and was surprised when Zira chuckled and he chanced a look at him.

“Ah, dad won’t be very happy with him,” Zira said still chuckling lightly. “Serves him right,” he said squeezing Crowley’s arm. “I’m sorry my brother... Oh Crowley I’m so sorry.”

“S’not your fault angel,” Crowley said shaking his head. “Your brothers just a Neanderthal, I’m not worried about him.”

“I know I just-”

“Please,” Crowley pleaded hoping he’d understand he didn't want Zira to be sorry for something his idiot brother had done and Zira sucked in a breath and nodded his head.

“Good of Mrs. Device to step in, I always did like her.” Zira said and Crowley nodded his head with a smile.

“She wrote me a note for my next class too, since I was slowed down a bit.” He said as he pulled into the restaurant Zira had been talking about. It had only been open about a month ago and Zira had mentioned it twice now.

“You're quite sure your foot’s not broken right?” Zira asked as they stepped out of the car. Crowley winced as his foot hit the ground and he groaned. He heard Aziraphale’s door close as he pulled himself from the car.

“I’m sure,” he said a moment later then blinked in surprise as Zira was standing right in front of him with a stern look on his face.

“Which foot?” He asked and Crowley wasn’t sure why it mattered but he could tell he wasn’t getting away without answering him.

“The left,” he finally said and Zira nodded then stepped up to his left side and took his arm and put it over his shoulders. Crowley had to take a deep breath as Zira smiled at him.

“Just lean on me if you need to,” He told him and Crowley just nodded numbly as they started towards the restaurant. Crowley stared straight ahead and tried to ignore Zira’s hand resting just above his hip and his other hand holding onto Crowley’s hand on his shoulder. Crowley didn't have to put nearly as much weight on it with Zira helping, but it still hurt terribly. It was throbbing even when he wasn’t on it.

“Are you sure it’s not broken?” Zira asked as they stepped into the restaurant.

“No,” Crowley muttered as the host rushed over to help them, she led them to a table in the back with a chair to put Crowley’s foot on.

“Could I trouble you for some ice?” Zira asked and she smiled softly and nodded her head.

“Just a moment,” She said before she hurried towards the back.

“What do you mean no, I thought you said you were sure?” Zira asked and Crowley rolled his eyes, for all the good it did and groaned.

“Well I'm not a bloody doctor am I?” He bit off and then sighed heavily. “Sorry.” He mumbled and Zira chuckled lightly, he should have known Crowley would be a grouchy person when injured. He shook his head as he stood and walked over to the chair Crowley’s foot was on and knelt down. “What are you doing?” Crowley asked his voice hitching higher on the last word.

“Well the ice isn’t going to do any good through snake skin boots now is it?” Zira asked as he put his hand on Crowley’s ankle. “Are these buckles functional or decorative?” He asked looking up at Crowley who was just staring at him. He waited for a moment but Crowley didn't answer him. “Crowley dear?” Crowley shook his head and swallowed then cleared his throat.

“Functional.” He answered finally and Zira nodded his head and began to open the two buckles on the side of the boot. Crowley sucked in a sharp breath when Zira started to ease the boot off.

“Sorry,” He said and Crowley shook his head, his whole upper body was tense. Zira was going to be having a word with Gabe when he got home that was for sure. “Damn him,” He muttered and Crowley jerked his head down at the words. He’d never heard Zira swear before, Crowley wasn’t surprised that it made him like him even more.

“Excuse me?” He asked trying to quite his mind on hearing Zira swear again and what he might do to make him do it.

“I said ‘damn him,’” Zira said with a glower on his face and a hardness in his eyes Crowley had never seen before. “Where does he get off thinking he has any say in who I-” Zira shook his head and took a deep breath. “I am so sorry that I am related to such a... oh what did you call him? A wanker!” He nearly shouted when he remembered scaring the hostess a bit as she brought the ice over.

“I had them wrap it up in a towel,” She told him and Zira smiled at her and thanked her profusely. “Your waitress will be right over.” She told them smiling as she left. Zira knelt back down and pushed Crowley’s pant leg up a bit, not that it would go very far, since they were practically skin tight.

“How is it you move so effortlessly in pants that seem to be cutting off your circulation?” Zira asked though he didn't really expect and answer.

“Practice,” Crowley said making Zira laugh and Crowley joined him and some of the tension in both of them drained out. Zira reached up and slid his sock off his foot too and Crowley winced hard.

“Sorry,” Zira said again and Crowley growled a little.

“Stop apologizing angel, this is not your fault.” He told him and Zira nodded his head. He looked down at Crowley’s foot and winced and the words ‘I’m sorry’ bubbled up his throat again as he looked down at the crescent shaped, that the heel of a fancy shoe might cause, bruise that covered the top of Crowley’s foot, there was a bit of swelling, but it didn't look to bad. 

“Well let’s see if this helps shall we?” Zira said placing the ice on his foot and situating it so it would stay where it was needed.

“Thank you,” Crowley said and Zira nodded and sat down next to him. He looked around the room they were in, it was in the back, and there were no windows, everything was just this side of dim.

“Do you think...” Zira trailed off and Crowley exhaled hard and raised an eyebrow at him. “Fine, it’s not bright in here, do you think you could remove your glasses, I’d like to look at that bruise on your face.” Zira said in a huff and Crowley chuckled again as he nodded.

“You getting a kick out of playing doctor are you?” Crowley asked taking his glasses off. He smiled brightly and Zira was amazed by how much of the humor danced in his eyes. His eyes were so expressive, and amazing, again he had the urge to touch Crowley’s face, and now he had a bit of an excuse, right? He was just making sure his friend was healthy? No alternative motives at all. He raised one hand and ran his thumb along the top of the bruise that was forming between his eyebrows.

“Does that hurt?” He asked and Crowley shook his head lightly. He ran his thumb down his nose and when he got to the tip he wiggled it back and forth just a little. “That?”

“Twinges a bit, but not really,” Crowley told him meeting Zira’s eyes. Zira pulled his hand back slowly and smiled.

“Wonderful, probably not broken then,” He said and Crowley smirked and nodded.

“Thanks angel,” Crowley said softly and they both looked up as a waitress approached the table with a smile.

“Oh dear, I have no idea what we want.” Zira said and Crowley chuckled.

“Do you guys have any family style specials?” Crowley asked, though he hadn’t looked away from Zira and the young women smiled and nodded.

“We have three, there’s the-”

“Pick your favorite two and we’ll have those,” Crowley said with a wide smile. He knew Zira loved trying new foods, so if there was something in either that he’d not tried before it wouldn’t be a problem.

“How do you feel about spicy?” She asked and Crowley cocked an eyebrow and turned to look her in the eyes.

“Love it,” he said and her eyes went wide and she nodded her head.

“We’d like tea as well,” Zira added and she looked over at him and nodded. He loved the idea of trying something without looking over the menu, how adventurous. 

“I’ll get those right away.” She said looking back at Crowley with a smile and a nod.

“Well, that’s not how that normally goes,” Crowley muttered with a snort as he watched their waitress walk away.

“Were you trying to scare that poor girl?” Zira asked trying to sound outraged at the idea. Though he was honestly a little amused that it hadn’t works.

“Normally works better,” Crowley said and Zira just shook his head with a fond smile.

“I think you need to have your mum take you to an A&E when you get home,” Zira said changing the subject and Crowley rolled his eyes and Zira patted his hand again. “I’m just looking out for you dear,” he said and Crowley swallowed and nodded his head.

“Thanks angel,” Crowley said quietly and tried not to notice that Zira left his hand on the top of his until their food arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I'm doing these two justice. This story has really taken me out of my comfort zone (in a good way) since I have only ever written heterosexual couples before. I love these two character so much and I hope that's coming across in the story. I hope Crowley's pinning is coming across well, I have some experience having a crush on a friend you don't think will return your feeling. But Zira's confusion and angst is a bit new to me so I hope I'm doing that justice as well. I hope to have chapter three up in the next week or so. I'd love to hear from you guys! Thanks for reading!


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not go well when Zira confronts Gabe about what happened. Luckily Crowley is there to make things better and Zira discovers a talent he didn't know Crowley had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for more insensitivity from Gabe and swearing. Also fluff... What can i say, I'm a fan. :-)

Chapter Three ~*~ Confessions

Zira closed the front door quietly behind him and shrugged his messenger bag off over his shoulder, placing it on the small table by the door where he saw Gabe’s keys and mobile. He could hear Gabe’s music playing upstairs, some kind of Christian rock. His anger had ebbed while eating dinner with Crowley; he had a way of making Zira forget everything that was bothering him. Even with Crowley’s foot sitting on a chair in front of them, he’d forgotten how angry he was at his brother, how betrayed he felt. But standing there in front of the door looking down at his brothers things it all came rushing back. The look of pain on Crowley’s face when he took a step, the bruises on the back of his shoulders that Zira had discovered later when Crowley slouched in his chair then winced and sat back up, the bruising on his face, it all crashed down on his head and after a moment he realized he was shaking with the anger. He’d never felt like this before, never wanted so badly to...hit _something._

He stalked to the stairs and then took them two at a time as he climbed. He wasn’t all together sure what he was going to do when he saw his brother, but he knew he damned well wasn’t going to slink off to his room like he used to in a situation like this. He was done with Gabe pushing him around. As he reached for the door knob he stopped, Gabe was talking to someone.

“I tried to tell him he wasn’t a good influence dad,” Gabe said and Zira’s blood went cold. “Yes well of course the teacher would say that wouldn’t she, she’s a bit... strange, just like this Anthony kid.” And suddenly he knew just what his brother was doing, he was spinning his attack on Crowley as being the other way around, and his dad was buying it, hook line and sinker. “Yes well I’ll let him know you said so dad.” There was a pause and then “Thanks dad, I’ll probably be in bed when you get home so I’ll see you tomorrow.” Zira could all but hear the smug smile his brother must be wearing. He turned the knob and pushed the door open and Gabe didn't even look startled.

“Hello little brother,” he said putting the house mobile on his dresser as he turned to look at him. Zira felt a odd satisfaction at the bruise that covered Gabe's nose and spread out towards his eyes just a little.

“So dad bought that huh?” Zira asked waving towards the mobile. “Oh dad he hit me first, I was just defending myself.” Zira mocked with a disgusted look on his face.

“There was nothing to _buy_ , he did attack me-

“Bullshit!” Zira spat out and Gabe’s eyes went wide and he shook his head tut-tutting at him.

“See; look at yourself Zira, swearing, where do you think you picked up that charming little habit?” Gabe snarked at him and Zira fumed. “I shudder to think what else might have _rubbed off_ on you.” Gabe sneered with a knowing look and Zira balked at him.

“Is that really all this is about?” Zira demanded suddenly very tired. “You’re afraid I might be gay?”

“You’re not gay, that little queer has your head all twisted up.” Gabe told him actually looking concerned for Zira. “Just because he’s showing you some-

“Attention, yes, Crowley told me.” He said nodding his head. It had taken a little time but he’d gotten Crowley to tell him everything Gabe had said. “Because I’m so pathetic that I’d jump at the first person to show me affection?” Zira asked now nodding his head as Gabe stared at him. “Is that what you think of me? Really?”

“I’m just trying to protect you from that little qu-

“Stop calling him that.” Zira ground out cutting Gabe off for the third time. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as he looked Gabe in the eyes. He wasn’t much taller than Zira, but he was broader, stronger in a way Zira probably never would be. “I’m not going to stand here and listen to you talk about my-

“Your what Zira? What is he to you?” Gabe asked cutting him off this time.

“My best friend, whatever else he may be he is my best friend!” Zira yelled, shouting again as everything boiled to the surface. His anger at his brother, his feeling for Crowley, the way his dad bent to Gabe’s wills every time it was all too much and he wanted to scream.

“You’ve known him for hardly three weeks,” Gabe sounded dubious as he glared at his brother. Zira barked out a laugh and shook his head.

“You’ve known Michael for 7 years Gabe, what color are his eyes? How does he take his tea? Who’s his favorite author? What’s his biggest fear?” Zira demanded in quick secession, no time to answer any of the questions, but he didn't need him to answer. Zira knew he didn't know the answers; Gabe didn't care to know things like that, not even about his ‘best’ friends. “Crowley has yellow eyes that are flecked with gold, the pupil is deformed in a way that he hates but I think it amazing. He likes sugar if it’s Earl Grey and lemon if it’s anything floral. He says his favorite author is Jack Kerouac but I know it’s really JK Rowling because he loves those stupid books! And one of his biggest fears is that he might be at all like his biological father.” Zira glared at Gabe with an edge to his eyes, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down. He swallowed hard not once looking away from his brother. “And if knowing that makes me gay, if these butterflies in my stomach every time he smiles at me make me gay then so what?” Gabe finally looked away to glare at the floor for a moment.

“Mum would have been ashamed of you,” Gabe said his voice quivering just a little and Zira’s eyes went wide and he took a step towards his brother.

“If you think mum would have given a shit about who I loved then you didn't know her at all!” Zira shouted at him. It came out of nowhere and when Gabe’s fist connected with Zira’s upper jaw he stumbled back a step and raised his hand to his cheek.

“Go to hell Gabe,” Zira said before he turned from the room and stomped down the stairs. His breathing was short and sporadic now and he felt a little dizzy. He’d never been punched before and honestly he wasn’t a fan. He walked towards the door, but he wasn’t really sure what to do. He didn't want to stay here, knowing their dad wasn’t going to be home till late. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on a bottle sitting on the kitchen counter, it wasn’t like his dad to leave it out and he wondered if maybe Gabe had gotten it out. Either way that was perfect. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the counter and walked over to the front door. He grabbed his messenger bag and threw it over his shoulder and threw the bottle in. He grabbed his keys and then after hesitating for just a moment he grabbed Gabe’s mobile and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

~*~One~*~

Crowley rolled his neck and picked up his mobile. It was well after 10pm but he’d told Zira he’d call him and let him know what the verdict on his foot was. He looked down at said foot, propped up on a pillow on the little table in front of his couch. He was in his room, which was technically a ‘guest house’. It wasn’t connected to the main house at all. It had taken him almost 20 minutes to convince his mum that he didn't need to stay in the main house tonight. His foot wasn’t even broken, just bruised. Crowley hadn’t even been aware of the fact that bones could _bruise_. But that was what the doctor had called it. He’d told him to ice it every few hours, to stay off of it as much as he could over the next two days and he’d prescribed pain killers, which Crowley had not taken yet. He unlocked his mobile and dialed Zira’s number and wished, not for the first time, that Zira would get a mobile cause the last person he wanted to talk to was Gabe. It rang for a few seconds before it was picked up.

“Hello?” Crowley swore inwardly and tried not to growl.

“Is Zira there?” He asked keeping his voice even.

“I figured he’d be with you.” Gabe said and Crowley sat up from his slouch on the couch.

“What the hell do you mean? He’s not with me, why would he be with me?” Crowley asked and there was silence on the other end for a long moment.

“He ran out of here about two hours ago, with my mobile,” Gabe growled out. “I thought for sure he was running to you.”

“I’ve been in A&E for the last two hours; my foot’s not broken, by the way. How’s the nose?”

“Listen qu-

“Give me your number so I can find Zira,” Crowley snarled cutting him off and Gabe snorted.

“I’ve been calling him for the last ninety minutes, he won’t pick up.” Gabe told him and Crowley had to hold back a smartass comment. He needed to get the number so he could find Zira and if Gabe hung up that was going to be awfully hard to do.

“Is your home number programmed into your mobile?” Crowley asked slowly and waited for Gabe to get it but Gabe didn't.

“So?” He asked and Crowley bit his lip to keep from yelling ‘So! He doesn’t want to talk to you wanker!’

“So he’ll pick up if he sees my number,” Crowley said slowly again as if he was talking to a small child.

“Whatever; bring me back my mobile,” he said then rattled off his number and Crowley hung up before Gabe could say another word. He quickly dialed the number Gabe had given him and waited a few moments before a slightly slurred voice answered.

“‘Ello Crowley!” Zira’s voice was higher than normal. Of course he’d have Crowley’s number memorized.

“Zira, where are you?” Crowley asked and he heard something like shuffling on the other end then a plop! “Zira?” He heard chuckling so he wasn’t too worried then Zira was back.

“Fell off the seat thing, the long, seat...thing.” He mumbled with a giggle still in his voice.

“Zira are you...drunk?” Crowley asked though he couldn’t believe it but he didn't sound like himself, at all.

“’Mmmm...Probably,” he said and there was more shuffling and another giggle then a small hiccup. “Had some of this lovely...” he trailed off then chuckled again. “Crowley there’s a bird on this bottle.”

“Bottle of what angel?” Crowley asked standing and grabbing his crutches.

“Redbreast 12-Year Old Irish Whiskey,” Zira said and Crowley could tell he was reading it right off the label.

“Where did you get that?” Crowley asked sounding a bit outraged. There was no way anyone would sell alcohol to him; he did not look old enough. 

“’S my dad’s,” he said and Crowley hobbled over to his keys. He hated using crutches. He’d broken his leg when he was 12 and they were still just as bad. “I left after he hit me.” He mumbled and Crowley froze halfway to his door.

“Your dad!?” He yelled and he could hear Zira shift on the other end, he’d probably startled him.

“No,” He said drawing the word out and Crowley sighed in relief, and then he cursed when he realized who Zira must have meant.

“Gabe, Gabe hit you? That bastard,” Crowley growled as he headed out to his car. He hoped he didn't wake his mum; she’d kill him if she caught him driving right now. At least he hadn’t taken any of his pain meds yet.

“Crowley, it’s really cold,” He said and Crowley could hear his teeth chattering now and he cursed again.

“Where are you angel?” He asked again as he started his car.

“’M at a park, ‘s by my house,” Zira said and Crowley was thankful there was only one park within walking distance of Zira’s house.

“Don’t move angel; I’ll be there in just a few minutes okay?” He asked and Zira hummed his agreement then yelped, there was really no other word for it.

“Oh Crowley you shouldn’t be driving!” He told him and for just a moment he sounded coherent. “Your foot! ‘S broken,” He said his words slurred again and Crowley wondered how much ‘some’ of that lovely whiskey had been.

“It’s not; I was calling to tell you, just bruised.” Crowley said as he drove towards Zira’s house. Gabe was going to get his mobile back but it was going to be in a hundred pieces.

“Oh I’m so glad to hear that,” Zira said, and he sounded happy. “Crowley, have you ever...” He trailed off and Crowley worried he may have passed out. “Ever had a black eye?” Crowley was almost positive that was not what he’d been about to ask him.

“I’m sporting one now remember angel?” Crowley asked and Zira laughed.

“We’ll match!” Zira shouted and he sounded so excited by the idea it made Crowley chuckle just a little.

“Okay I’m at the park where are you angel?” Crowley asked as he parked his car.

“Oh! Oh I see you!” Zira cried into the mobile. “Hello!” He called and Crowley heard movement again and he looked out into park, his headlights illuminated it a bit and he saw a figure stand then wave as Zira cried out “Hello!” again then a second later he heard a tumble on the mobile as the figure fell over sideways and Crowley cursed again.

“You okay angel?” He asked as he pulled himself from the car, he leaned on the door and the roof so he didn't need his crutches.

“’M fine,” Zira said and Crowley watched Zira pull himself back up. “I seem to be a bit off balance.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when one drinks too much whiskey.” Crowley told him and took a deep breath as Zira started towards him. He really didn't want to have to go out there and get him, he would, but he didn't want to if it could be avoided. They’d be a bumbling mess trying to get back to the car, Crowley on his crutches and Zira drunk as a skunk. When Zira was close enough that the headlights illuminated his face Crowley winced. His left eye was black and blue, and just a little swollen. Zira stopped at the hood of the car and put one hand on it and took a deep breath.

“Drunk is weird,” Zira mumbled and Crowley nodded his head. He’d done it once or twice, the ‘drunk’ part wasn’t too bad, as long as you stopped before you got sick, it was the next morning that sucked.

“Yeah, you okay angel?” Crowley asked and Zira waved a hand at him as he took a few deep breaths.

“Think so,” he finally said nodding and when he looked up his eyes looked a little clearer. “Crowley you didn't have to come all the way out here.” He said shaking his head as he looked him in the face. “’M glad you did though.” He mumbled as he walked around the car and opened the door. Crowley climbed back in as Zira did, both of them closing the doors at the same time. Crowley sat down and then his whole body went stiff as Zira climbed over the seats and pillowed his head on his thigh.

“Angel, what are you doing?” he asked and Zira shifted then groaned.

“Dizzy,” he mumbled and Crowley took a deep breath.

“Should I take you home?” Crowley asked and Zira jerked up then winced and laid back down shaking his head.

“Please don’t” He whispered and he sounded so miserable Crowley just nodded. Well it was Friday; he’d just...take him back to his house.

~*~Two~*~

Crowley wasn’t sure if Zira had fallen asleep or not but he’d not said a word since he started the car. They were about half way to Crowley’s house when Zira sighed and shifted so he was looking up and Crowley could see that he was wide awake. His eyes still had a glassy almost foggy look to them. Crowley looked back up at the road and Zira lifted an arm and rubbed his head.

“You okay?” Crowley asked and Zira cleared his throat.

“I’d like to just not be drunk now... if it’s all the same to you,” Zira muttered and Crowley chuckled and shook his head keeping his eyes on the road.

“Sorry angel, it doesn’t work that way,” He told him with a smirk as he glanced down at him.

“Crowley, have you ever...” He trailed off again and Crowley wondered if he’d ask what he really wanted to know this time. “Have you ever been in love?” He asked his voice low and soft and Crowley took a deep breath.

“Yeah angel I have, just once” he said just as softly nodding his head. He would not look down at him. Zira nodded his head and lowered his hand, lacing his fingers together over his stomach.

“What was he like?” Zira asked closing his eyes and Crowley sucked in a deep breath. ‘Okay, deep breath, you can do this,’ Crowley thought as he kept his eyes on the road. How hard could it be to describe Zira without him knowing?

“Well he was handsome, best looking guy I’d ever met, but he didn't know it. He was always a bit down on himself about it. But I thought he was perfect. He had these amazing blue eyes; they just lit up when he smiled. He had... cherub cheeks, and I wanted to kiss them all the time.” Crowley took a breath and looked down and noticed that Zira’s eyes were half open now and he was staring at the window. “He was the sweetest guy I’ve ever met, the kind of person who’d give you the shirt off his back if you need it. And he has this way of making me laugh, at the stupidest stuff. He’s brilliant.” Crowley said then winced when he realized he’d stopped talking in past tense. But Zira didn't seem to notice as he nodded his head slowly.

“He sounds...great,” Zira told him suddenly shifting up off his thigh and leaning his head against the window.

“You okay angel?” Crowley asked concerned as Zira shifted up and away suddenly from him just a little.

“Just feeling a little...off,” He said clearing his throat before he ran his hands through his hair. 

“You sound a little more... _you_ now,” Crowley said smiling at him. Zira just nodded his head and took a deep breath.

“Thank you for picking me up Crowley.” He told him though his voice sounded a bit stiff. Crowley pulled into his driveway and turned off the headlights. He turned off the car and waited for a few moments, staring at the front of his house. No lights flicked on so he assumed he hadn’t woken his mum.

“My room, it’s around the side, it’s a guest house; mum let me have it when we moved in and dad joked he was going to start charging rent.” Crowley said trying to get Zira to chuckle but he just nodded his head as he looking towards the side of the house.

Crowley opened the car door and reached back to grab his crutches. He yanked but one of them seemed to be stuck on something and he swore as he tugged on it.

“Let me help you,” Zira said and Crowley looked up to find Zira standing in his open door.

“You sure?” Crowley asked with a smirk. “If you trip we’ll both fall on our asses.” Crowley said again trying to coax a smile out of him but Zira just held out his hand. Crowley took his hand and he helped pull him from the car, being very careful of his foot.

“I think I’ve sobered up,” He whispered as Crowley leaned on him, having ones heart broken could do that though. He could tell by the way that Crowley talked about whomever he’d been in love with that it wasn’t really a ‘been’ situation as much as a ‘still am’ situation. It was funny how much it hurt, to find out that Crowley was in love with someone else. And not just anyone, but the ‘best looking guy he’d ever seen.’ Zira winced as they made their way towards where Crowley said his ‘room’ was.

Crowley noticed Zira was stiff next to him, his whole posture was rigid as if he was uncomfortable, which was a drastic change from earlier in the day when he’d helped him walk into the restaurant. His hand was under his arm to support him now, nowhere near his hip and his other hand was holding his arm now, not his hand. What had changed since then? Was he mad at him for coming between him and his brother? Had he finally figured out it was him he was in love with and he was vastly uncomfortable with that idea? That had to be it, didn't it? After all he’d all but told him it was him in the car just now, he had to have understood that, right? And now he was being stiff and weird because Crowley had made him uncomfortable, damn it! The walk to his room was silent in the worst way and Crowley was frantically trying to think of a way to make this better.

He pulled out his keys when they got to his door and unlocked it and pushed it open. There were still unpacked boxes lining one wall of the living area. He had his TV set up across from the couch and a few paintings on his wall, a sketch by Monet, well a copy of a sketch Monet did of the Impression Sunrise, that his mum got for him last year. Zira helped him sit down on the couch then looked at the wall behind him.

“I didn't realize how into art you were Crowley,” he said looking around at the sketches on the walls. He heard a muffled ‘fuck’ then looked over as Crowley slammed a book shut and stuffed it under the couch cushions. He looked back at the sketches before Crowley looked back up at him. Well, what had that been about?

“Yeah it can be relaxing,” Crowley said offhandedly and Zira’s eyes went wide as he looked back at the art on the walls.

“Did you...are you saying you drew these?” He asked swiping his arm out to encompass the art on the wall. He wondered why Crowley never talked about this, it wasn’t as though he were bad at it; this was some of the best stuff he’d ever seen.

“Well I mean other than the Monet,” Crowley said and Zira snorted out a laugh and smiled lightly nodding his head and Crowley sighed. He’d laughed, and then smiled before he turned back to his art, that was good right?

“You're amazingly good Crowley, I mean...” Zira trailed off as he walked over to a sketch of two people, a man and a woman laughing in the rain. The women looked a bit like Crowley, the same sharp lines and Zira looked back at him. “Your mum?”

“Yeah, that’s my step-dad, Jason.” He said nodding his head. “It’s a sketch of a picture from their wedding day. That was just a rough draft. I’m painting it on canvas for their anniversary.”

“You can paint too?” Zira asked and Crowley nodded as his face flushed a little. His mum and Jason were really the only people who knew he could do this, it wasn’t something he advertised. He’d planned on telling Zira, at some point, soonish. He pointed to a small corner of the room where an easel sat. There was a canvas on it but it was covered. “May I?” He asked and Crowley nodded his head and Zira walked over and pulled the cover off and took a deep breath “Wow,” he said on an exhale. It was extraordinary. His mum apparently had the same amazingly unreal red hair as Crowley. He definitely took after his mum, except her eyes, she had green eyes. He looked back at Crowley and wondered what he would have looked like with green eyes, like his mum then he shook his head and looked back at the painting.

“What?” Crowley asked and Zira shrugged.

“You look so much like your mum, I was just trying to picture you with her eyes,” Zira said wrinkling his nose.

“Vast improvement I’m sure,” Crowley muttered and Zira turned around.

“Quite the contrary actually,” Zira said shifting from foot to foot. “I think your eyes are rather extraordinary and it’s a shame I can’t see them more often.” He said and Crowley’s eyes went wide and Zira sucked his lips in and turned back to the painting. Perhaps he wasn’t as sober as he’d thought he was.

“I’m gonna take a pain killer the Doctor prescribed angel, you want some water?” Crowley asked and Zira turned back trying to ignore the burning of his face.

“I can get-

“It’s fine,” Crowley said standing with a shrug. “Need to use the bathroom anyway.” He said and Zira nodded his head with a small smile.

“Better have some water then, I don’t want to wake with a hangup in the morning.” And Crowley barked out a laugh and nodded his head.

“‘Hangover’ angel, its hangover,” Crowley corrected as he limped towards the bathroom. “Be right back.” He told him and Zira nodded. He waited till the door was closed before he walked over and sat down on the couch. He slid his fingers along the bottom of the cushion and felt around for the book he’d seen Crowley stuff under here. It only took a moment for his fingers to hit something hard and he yanked it out. The cover was blank; it was forest green with gold trimming. Zira ran his finger along the edge and pulled the cover up. Part of him realized this was snooping and he should probably feel bad about it, but he didn't. The first sketch was just a pair of blue eyes, the clearest sharpest blue eyes he’d ever seen. They looked like they were positively glowing and they crinkled just a little in the corners with humor. He turned the page and it was just a wing, a beautifully rendered white wing, like a swan’s wing, fanned out across the page. Each page had something sketched on it, a pair of hands loosely pushed together in what looked like prayer, a chin and the length of someone’s neck, long and lean. He chuckled at the picture of the backside of someone before he thought maybe he recognized those pants. He turned the page and gasped at the picture there, blazed across the page, was a boy, in his late teens, his blonde hair almost white and curling at the edges. He had on an oxford, and a bowtie, but it was undone and hanging around the collar and the first two buttons of the shirt were undone. Zira reached out and ran his finger just above the white wings unfurling from his back, not really touching the page, white and pristine; an angel. In fact that was the title on the bottom of the page, ‘My Angel.’

“Zira?” Crowley’s voice cracked from his left and he jumped, the book sliding off his lap onto the couch on his other side. Crowley set down the water and stalked towards the couch and reached for the book but Zira grabbed his wrist.

“Let go,” Crowley growled and Zira was not completely surprised by the anger in his voice.

“Is that me?” Zira asked looking back at the book that Crowley’s hand was wrapped around now.

“Let go,” Crowley said again and Zira reached up with his free hand, the windows were covered in here and it was night time anyway and the lighting was low, so he snagged the glasses off of Crowley’s face and met his eyes. He put the glasses down on the arm of the couch without looking away from Crowley. His eyes were so beautiful, and expressive, he could see fear in Crowley’s eyes, a touch of anger and...hope?

“Is it?” Zira asked again and Crowley growled and closed his eyes before he nodded his head once. Zira reached up and cupped Crowley’s cheek, running his thumb over his cheek, just under his eye. Crowley sucked in a breath and Zira licked his lips. “Is that really how you see me?” He asked as he remembered the picture, it had been drawn with love there was no doubt about that.

“Zira,” Crowley’s voice almost broke on the word and Zira did the only thing he could think of, he leaned forward just a little and pressed his lips to Crowley’s. He’d never been kissed before, but it was just about the most amazing feeling in the world. Crowley pushed into him just a little, shifting his hand from the book to Zira’s hair and Zira hummed softly and suddenly Crowley was jerking away his eyes wide. 

“Damn it Zira!” He yelled taking a stumbling step back from him with a wince.

“What?” he asked his eyes wide with confusion his heart beating wildly in his chest. “Did I do it wrong?” he asked and Crowley just growled.

“I’m sorry Zira, I know you’re going through something right now, but I’m not interested in being your romantic experiment.” He told him harshly as he ran his hands over his face, where the bloody hell were his glasses?

“Going through something?” Zira repeated as he stood up and looked at him, his eyes were bright now, but it wasn’t with humor. “I hardly think falling in love can be constituted as ‘going through something’.”

“You're not in love,” Crowley told him his voice hard. There was no way he’d fallen in love with him, he wasn’t the kind of person someone like Zira was meant to be with. He deserved someone amazing, not someone broken. He hated to think that there was any way that Gabe could be right but...was he? Had he somehow gotten in Zira’s head, confused him somehow? And as soon as the thought popped into his mind it flew out his lips. “You're confused Zira, you don’t know what you want right now.” He shook his head and Zira’s back went rigid at his words.

“I’m not?” Zira asked nodding his head as though in understanding. “Just confused am I? Couldn’t possibly know what I might want? Not sure of my own feelings? Well thank you for laying that all out so nicely for me...Gabe.” Zira mocked and Crowley winced at the jab but shook his head.

“Zira, you can’t be in love with me, you deserve someone so much...better than me,” he said finally and all the anger just whooshed out of Zira in one breathe. How could he think so little of himself? Could this really all just come down to his eyes and what his dad had done when he was born? Zira took a step towards him and linked his hands in front of his waist.

“You’re right, I am confused,” Zira finally said and Crowley’s eyes went wide at his words. “I’m confused why you think you don’t deserve love? What could possibly make you think you’re not worthy?” Zira asked as he took another step towards him. “Because when I look at you all I see is an amazing man, a man who melted at the thought of me giving my jacket away, a man who brings an apple to Mrs. Device every Friday, a man who has on more than one occasion bought a lunch he doesn’t intend to eat only to give it to someone without a lunch, a man who offered to take a guy he barely knew to school every day.” Zira stepped forward once more till he was almost in Crowley’s personal space and bit his lip. “I have no need to ‘experiment’ Crowley. I know what I want.” He said finally reaching out and cupping Crowley’s cheek again. Crowley met his eyes, brimming over with an emotion he’d never seen in someone else’s eyes before, at least, not in this context. He took a deep breath and let his head tilt into the touch. “I’d really like to kiss you again, would that be okay?” He asked and Crowley swallowed hard and then nodded his head. 

Zira stepped fully into his space and placed his free hand on Crowley’s chest, just to the left of his heart and leaned in. Crowley didn't move at first, as Zira’s lips touched his, so shocked by the turn of events that he could hardly make himself breathe. But after a moment Zira started to pull away and Crowley’s brain kicked in and screamed at him ‘Move!’ His arms reached out and wrapped around Zira, pulling him closer and he moved into the kiss, becoming an active participant. His hands fisted in the back Zira’s sweater and Zira's hand swept up into his hair and Crowley groaned, spurring Zira on. Now, he’d never kissed someone before, but he knew how it worked, for the most part, so he slipped his tongue out and ran it along the seam of Crowley’s lips. Crowley groaned again then and he opened to him and allowed him to deepen the kiss. One of Crowley’s hands drifted down till he had his hand wrapped around Zira’s bum which made Zira moan lightly which made Crowley smirk into the kiss and then Zira’s grip in his hair tightened. Crowley was the first to pull away, gasping for a breath, which didn't seem to stop Zira, who decided to move down his neck.

“Wait...wait Zira...hmmm...Zira,” He half groaned when Zira nipped at the skin just under his ear; he was getting the hang of this kissing thing pretty fast. Zira reluctantly pulled away, his face flushed and his eyes glazed over, his pupil’s so dark he could hardly see the brilliant blue of his eyes, and Crowley thought he’d never looked sexier.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as his face growing ever redder. “Got a bit carried away.” He said biting his already kiss swollen lip and Crowley chuckled and raised his hand and brushed it through his hair.

“No... It’s just... I...” He bit his lip and chewed it for a long moment before he met Zira’s eyes. “I love you too. I just wanted you to know.”

“So, I’m not confused then?” Zira asked and Crowley’s eyes went wide, but he could tell from the tone that Zira was just teasing and he nodded his head. Zira leaned forward but just rested his head in the crook of Crowley’s neck and he pulled him closer.

Crowley shuffled forward and remembered his foot too late, he tried to hold back the wince that came with the movement but Zira felt and heard the sharp intake of breath.

“Oh dear your foot!” Zira cried taking Crowley’s arm and pulling it over his shoulder so he could help him the four steps back to the couch. “We’ve been standing here for 10 minutes, why didn't you say something? Come on, back to the couch with you.”

“Actually angel I think it's time for bed” he said and Zira's whole body jerked just a little as he looked at the closed door to their right. Which had assumed must contain Crowley’s room.

“I'm er... Yes... Hm... Bed,” he stammered and Crowley almost chuckled as Zira shifted away from the couch towards the door.

“Well, it’s been a long day and I'm exhausted, I feel like I could sleep for a hundred years.” Crowley said knowing the exaggeration would get a rise out of Zira and wipe away his stammering.

“Really Crowley, a hundred years?” he asked with a roll of his eyes and Crowley smiled, yeah, he knew that would work. Now how to talk him into staying here for the night? Just for sleeping of course, he wouldn’t be comfortable on his couch anyway.

“I don't suppose...” Zira trailed off as Crowley opened the bedroom door and they stepped in together. The room was simple, but the bed was a queen size and obscenely comfortable.

“Yes angel?” Crowley asked as Zira's blush returned full force.

“Well it's just, your couch is awfully short, I don't suppose you'd mind if I-”

“Slept in here?” Crowley asked cutting him off, well that had been easy. Crowley had never slept next to any one before, well, during storms as a child he’d sneak into his mum’s bed, but this was a wholly different situation.

“If it's okay with you,” Zira muttered after a moment and Crowley realized that his response may have come across dismayed instead of overjoyed and Crowley nodded his head hard.

“No, please, stay here,” He agreed sweeping his hand over the room. “ _Mi casa es su casa_ ” Crowley said and Zira giggled and nodded.

“Your Spanish is coming along,” Zira said as he helped him over to the bed. Crowley sat down on the edge and chuckled.

“Oh come on angel, everyone knows that one,” he said with a smirk and Zira nodded. Crowley wondered if he should offer him something to sleep in, he had sweats that would fit Zira he was sure. He knew it was either that or Zira would sleep in his trousers, because he didn't think there was any way he was striping down to his pants, not yet anyway. “The drawer on the bottom left has some sweats in it, why don’t you go put them on? No sense in sleeping in your trousers. And the drawer next to it has some sleep pants in it; will you grab me a pair?”

“Of course,” Zira said nodding his head as he stepped away. He walked over to the only other piece of furniture in the room. It was a large wide dresser that took up half the wall. It looked ridiculously old and Zira wondered where he’d found it. He knew Crowley was a collector of old, or as he called it, vintage, so he assumed he’d found this at some estate sale or something.

“It’s over 120 years old,” Crowley said and Zira nodded his head, yep, that’s what he thought. “It belonged to this lady in Scotland; my mum got it for me at her estate sale.” Zira chuckled as he pulled open the drawers and pulled out the requested clothing. He walked over and handed Crowley the sleep pants.

“Do you...will you be okay to...” Crowley knew what he was trying to say and while letting him continue to babble was hella cute he put him out of his misery.

“I can get dressed angel,” He told him and wasn’t surprised by the flash of relief on his face. He understood though, this was all very new to Zira, as far as he understood he'd never even kissed someone before tonight, so it was probably going to be a slow path. Which Crowley was fine with, he’d wait 10 years if Zira needed him to, as long as Zira was there with him.

“I’ll just... go get dressed then,” he said pointing vaguely towards the bathroom and Crowley nodded his head. Zira walked away and Crowley stood and winced just a little as he pulled his pants down and worked them off and then sat back down to pull the sleep pants on. He took off everything on top but for the black undershirt he was wearing and pulled himself up into bed. Zira came out a minute later wearing the sweats and his undershirt and walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down.

“I’ve er...I’ve never slept next to someone before,” Zira said softly and Crowley nodded his head. He’d figured as much. Crowley pulled the covers back on that side of the bed and patted the mattress. Zira took a deep breath and pushed backwards then shifted so he was sitting in his spot.

“Neither have I,” Crowley told him and Zira looked over at him, a trace of surprise in his face. He wondered for a moment just how much more experienced Zira thought he was in all this, then decided to ease his mind on the matter, because he’d probably never come right out and ask. “I’ve never done... any of this.” He said looking up to meet Zira’s eyes. “I’ve been kissed before, but er... that’s it.” There was definite surprise there now and Crowley wondered if he should be offended but then Zira’s look slid into relief, heavy obvious relief and he decided to just chuckle.

“So you’ve never-

“Nope” Crowley said shaking his head as he slid down in the bed then stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Zira slid down next to him then rolled to his side and came to rest on Crowley’s shoulder. He pulled his arms down and wrapped it around Zira.

“That was the first time I’ve ever kissed anyone,” Zira said and Crowley smiled and nodded his head, Zira couldn’t see it but he felt the movement.

“You have some innate skill there angel,” Crowley told him and Zira chuckled, but Crowley bet if he looked down now he’d be blushing again.

“Thank you,” he muttered and Crowley wasn’t surprised that he was already falling asleep. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

“Sleep well angel,” he told him and Zira shifted and his arm wrapped around Crowley’s waist.

“Good night Crowley,” he murmured snuggling into his side. Crowley sighed heavily and then took a deep breath. Wow, so this was perfection.

“Good night angel,” he whispered fairly sure that Zira was already asleep. “I love you.” He told him softly as he ran his fingers through his curls. He didn't think it would take much effort to get used to sleeping like this every night. He took a deep breath and sighed out contently, he was surrounded by Zira and it was heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love hearing from you! :-) Next chapter will probably not be up till after the holidays. I hope everyone has a wonderful December no matter what you celebrate! :-)


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira meets Crowley's parents and then goes home to tell his dad everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have it. The last chapter. But don't worry, I plan on taking this story a lot farther, there will be a few little stories before the real sequel comes out. I'll put them all together in a series. Enjoy!

Crowley woke up slowly, his body warm and comfortable and almost refusing to fully wake up. Something moved across his stomach jarring him from his half asleep state and his eyes flew open. And he sucked in a sharp breath of surprise as hazy memories from the night before began to flood his mind. The thing around his stomach was an arm and that arm belonged to his best friend Zira, who had last night confessed that he’d fallen in love with him. He took a deep breath and lightly ran his fingers through Zira’s hair.

“Hmm, good morning,” Zira said sleepily before he took a deep breath. “What time is it?” He asked looking up at Crowley through half open eyes. Crowley lifted his arm and looked at his watch and sighed and squeezed Zira’s shoulder.

“Just after eight,” he said with a grimace. “Too early.”

“Maybe for you,” Zira said as he tried to pull himself up but Crowley grabbed his arm and wrapped himself around his torso.

“But the bed is so warm and it’s all snuggly with an angel in it,” Crowley said burying his nose in Zira’s neck. Zira sighed and let himself be pulled back into the bed, running his fingers through Crowley’s hair. He really did love Crowley’s hair, it was soft and he didn't think he’d ever get tired of touching it.

“Five more minutes,” he muttered on a chuckle and Crowley smiled in triumph. Truthfully he was fairly sure he could be contented to stay in this bed all day. He’d never been one for ‘lazy days in bed’ but he thought with Crowley it might be different.

“How do you not have a hangover angel?” Crowley asked after a long minute of just cuddling and Zira shrugged and chuckled.

“Angelic miracle?” He suggested and Crowley chuckled as well then his whole body froze for a moment at a sound of the front door opening.

“Shit,” he said sitting up and Zira had a feeling he knew who was walking through the door.

“Crowley?” A woman’s voice called and Zira paled as he sat up and looked from the bedroom door to Crowley and back again just before it was opened and a woman stepped through. “Crowley dear how’s your- oh!” She yelped her eyes going wide as she took in her son and the guy in his bed. Zira’s face instantly filled with color again as she looked at them. “Well, you must be Zira.” She said and the corner of his lips turned up in a small smile as Crowley bit out a groan.

“Mum,” he said, his voice holding a note of a whine and now Zira really was smiling despite his embarrassment. She shifted to her left and looked at the blank wall.

“Are we all decent?” She asked and Zira bit his lip to keep the half hysterical giggle from bubbling out.

“Oh for god’s sake,” Crowley threw the covers back and swung his feet over the edge of the bed then winced as his foot throbbed in pain.

“Damn,” he muttered and both Zira and his mother looked at him.

“Are you okay?” Zira asked as she stepped forwards and asked “Are you alright hun?”

“I’m fine,” he said nodding his head his face softening when Zira put his hand on top of his on the bed. “Zira this is my mum, Maggie, mum this is Zira.” Zira looked up at her and smiled and when she finally met his eyes she winced.

“Oh hun are _you_ alright, what happened?” She asked and Zira reached up and probed his face lightly. Truthfully he’d forgotten he’d been hit in the face. And oh, yeah that hurt. He was surprised he’d forgotten he’d been hit. It hadn’t hurt much last night, but that could have been because of all the alcohol in his system at the time. He could feel it now though, it throbbed where he’d just touched.

“His brother hit him because...” Crowley trailed off unable to voice the last two words, but 'of me' was plainly written on his face. Maggie watched as Zira leaned forward and put his chin on Crowley’s shoulder and squeezed the hand that he was still holding.

“The fact that my brother is a lughead is not your fault. And I won’t have you think it is, okay?” Zira asked and Crowley bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. ‘Well,’ Maggie thought as she shifted back a step from the bed, ‘he’s perfect; even if he did have a ‘lughead’ for a brother.’ She couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped at the thought and both boys were reminded of her presence.

Zira was surprised that she was smiling, and at him, it was a soft fond smile and it made him think of Crowley. He really did look just like her, they had the same angular jaw and thin face, the shape of the eyes was the same, even if the color was different. Her hair was a pile of beautiful red curls on the top of her head.

“I’m sorry my brother is a prat,” Zira told her and Maggie chuckled and nodded her head.

“Well, it’s obviously not a family trait. I’m so glad I finally got to meet you,” she said with a huge smile on her face. “Crowley hasn’t talked about anything but you for the last three weeks.” She told him and Zira bit his lip and Crowley’s eyes went wide.

“Mum,” he hissed and finally Zira laughed but he sucked it back quickly when Crowley glared at him over his shoulder.

“Don’t be such a grouch;” Maggie said winking at Zira, “He’s never been much of a morning person, just so you know what you're getting into.” She told Zira and Crowley groaned and flopped back onto the bed and Zira laughed again. He really liked Crowley’s mum, she was frank and real, just like her son.

“I’ve got waffles and eggs cooking in the house if you’d care to join us for breakfast.” She said looking between the two of them. She seemed to brighten just a little and her eyes seemed to linger on Zira for just a moment before she turned and walked out the bedroom door. Zira heard the front door close and laid back down next to Crowley.

“She’s amazing,” Zira said and Crowley nodded his head in agreement. “She seemed to like me; do you think she liked me?” Zira asked a little nervous now and Crowley chuckled. Leave it to Zira to be worried if his mum liked him, after she walked in on them in bed together.

“I’m sure she did angel,” he said nodding his head and Zira wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close. He buried his face in Crowley’s neck and took a deep breath.

“My mum would have loved you,” Zira whispered and they laid there for a while, his voice a little muffled by Crowley’s hair. “She would have said you were honest, she liked that in a person.”

“Thanks angel,” Crowley said taking a deep breath. At the moment though he was a bit more worried about what Zira’s dad was going to think of this new development.

~*~One~*~

Crowley growled to himself as his fingers got tangled in his hair for the third time. What was wrong with him this morning? How long had he had his hair long like this, it should not be this hard to fix? He looked at himself in the mirror on the wall and at his frazzled looking hair. Why was he having so much trouble pulling it back off his face? His eyes darted to the door when he heard the shower go off and sighed. It might have something to do with the fact that Zira was in the next room taking a shower. And it wasn’t really the thought of Zira in the shower, though that probably wasn’t helping, but the thought that Zira was _here_ at all. That he’d told him he had fallen in love with him was still overwhelmingly amazing. The band around his fingers slipped and snapped off, flying across the room.

“Damn it!” He cursed with a deep growl as he ran his hands through his hair. He could just leave it down, he liked his hair, but it tended to get in his face if it was all down.

“Having trouble?” Zira whispered, his breath tickled Crowley by his ear making him jump just a little, he hadn’t even heard him step out of the bathroom. Crowley went to turn but Zira put his hands on his shoulders, holding him in place lightly. Crowley jerked his head just a little when Zira reached up and ran his fingertips through his hair, pulling them all the way through to the ends. It was just past his shoulders now.

“I’m just cutting it all off,” he muttered darkly and Zira chuckled and reached up and ran his fingers through again and Crowley sighed, that was nice.

“Oh don’t,” Zira pleaded with a frown. “I love your hair,” he said and Crowley opened his mouth to say something when Zira’s fingers stopped combing through his hair and started moving pieces around. He felt him part it into sections and his eyes went wide. Was he...braiding his hair?

“Did you want it all up dear?” He asked softly and Crowley couldn’t really speak. “Crowley?”

“Half,” he managed to whisper and Zira gave him a little half smile in the mirror and nodded. It was then that Crowley noticed that Zira didn't seem to be wearing a shirt yet, at all. He must have been drawn from the bathroom by his swearing before he was done dressing. Crowley just stood there as Zira French braided his hair. His fingers were gentle and soft and Crowley found himself leaning back a bit into the touch a little. No one had ever done his hair for him before, not even his mum. He’d only started wearing it this long about two years ago, and by then he was perfectly capable of taking care of it himself. Zira was quick, and after only a few minutes he was putting the band in his hair, he must have found it on the floor when he came in. He leaned forward and kissed Crowley just below his ear and a full body shiver ran through him. He cleared his throat and turned to Zira, who looked pleased with himself, even if he was blushing just a bit.

“Thanks angel,” he said reaching up to touch to the top of his head. It was a tight braid, but he could tell that it wouldn’t make his head hurt like it did sometimes when he left it up to long. “Where...where did you learn to do that?” He finally asked and couldn’t help that his eyes swept over Zira’s chest as he spoke. He wasn’t thin, not like Crowley was, but he wasn’t really muscular either, nor was he fat or chubby by any means, he was soft, in the best sense of the word. He was perfect, soft and cuddly and Crowley kind of wanted to climb back in bed with him and just cuddle all day.

Zira’s blush had deepened as he watched Crowley watching him. For a moment he wanted to race from the room to find his shirt. He knew he wasn’t exactly stunning, but then, hadn’t Crowley said he was ‘the best looking guy he’d ever met,’ last night in the car? Then he thought about the picture Crowley had drawn of him. It had been completely him, he hadn’t thinned out his middle or face, hadn’t sharpened his cheek bones, hadn’t changed him at all and still he’d looked stunning in that picture. Then suddenly he was okay, comfortable standing there in front of him without a shirt on. Comfortable enough in fact, to smile a little slyly at him and raise an eyebrow.

Crowley watched the play of emotions run over Zira’s face. He’d been shy and uncomfortable for a long moment and Crowley had almost turned away then something in his posture had changed and his eyes had gone soft and a small smile had formed on his lips and he looked like he was remembering something. Then he blinked and when he opened his eyes again all the shyness was gone and his lip curled up into a flirty smile and Crowley realized he was not wearing his glasses.

Zira could almost see the moment Crowley realized he wasn’t wearing his glasses and he could see his eyes moving over his chest. His eyes went a little wide and his cheeks started to turn a fetching shade of rose. Zira bit his lip and tilted his head.

“See something you like?” Zira asked softly and Crowley’s mouth fell open.

“Ngk...” He fumbled as his brain turned to mush at Zira’s innocent smile and Zira giggled as he stepped over to Crowley and kissed his cheek, a slightly stunned look still on his face. Zira started towards the bathroom and as he got to the door he heard a strangled “Yes,” come from Crowley and he chuckled. 

When he came out of the bathroom Crowley was sitting on his couch, his foot propped up on the little table a book across his lap and a pencil in his hand. It flew across the page and Zira wondered what he was drawing. He wanted to see whatever it was, but he didn't want to ask, not after he’d gone through it last night without permission. Even if it had led them to where they were now, it still seemed vaguely wrong of him.

“Did you want to go have breakfast?” he asked after a moment of watching Crowley draw.

“Yeah, mum just texted, waffles are done.” He said nodding his head as he put a piece of paper into his sketch book then shut it. “Does it bother you that I draw you?” Zira was taken back by the question and stepped over to the couch to sit on the arm next to Crowley’s shoulder.

“No,” Zira said shaking his head as he began to trace Crowley’s shoulder with his fingers. “No I’m flattered.”

“Oh, good,” Crowley said nodding his head. He wasn’t surprised that Zira’s touching had gone up by a few notches since last night; he was already such a tactile person and to have freely acknowledged how he felt it seemed to he needed to be touching Crowley all the time. Frankly Crowley loved that; it seemed he wanted to have some part of Crowley within arm’s reach at all times.

“Is there more than just the angel picture of me in there then?” Zira asked and Crowley looked up at him. His glasses were on now, but it was brighter in his living room then bedroom so he really needed them now.

“A few,” Crowley admitted and Zira nodded his head.

“Well, you can show me some time,” Zira said as he stood and held out his hand. “Come on, I’ll help you to the house so we can get some food in you.” Crowley took his hand, gently put his foot down and let himself be pulled from the couch. Crowley wrapped his arm around Zira’s waist and stuffed his hand in Zira’s back pocket as Zira pulled his other arm over his shoulder.

“Crowley!” He squeaked and Crowley smirked and wiggled his eyebrows before giving him a little squeeze, causing him to yelp just a little and Crowley chuckled, pay back was sweet. “Fine, but remove it before we get into your house please.” Zira relented and Crowley chuckled again with a nod.

“Your brother’s mobile is dead by the way,” Crowley told him as they started for the door. Zira had his arm wrapped around his waist again, hand resting just above his hip and his other hand was holding Crowley’s over his shoulder. “Do you think you should call home? Your dad might be worried about you.”

“If I give you his number could you text him?” Zira asked and Crowley looked over at him then nodded his head. “Tell him I’m here?”

“Yeah course angel,” he told him and Zira took a deep breath. He hated the worry that marred his face now, he could all but hear him thinking about his dad and how he was going to take this new development. “You could call him if you wanted, I don’t mind.”

“I’m not...” Zira cleared his throat and shook his head. “I’m not ready to deal with whatever bullshit Gabe has stuffed in his head.”

“Angel!” Crowley cracked on a laugh at the curse word. It sounded so odd coming from him, odd and Crowley wasn’t ashamed to admit a little hot. “Language,” he scolded and Zira chuckled and rolled his eyes. But the mirth didn't last long and soon his face was drawn in with worry again. He took in a deep breath as they arrived at Crowley’s door and let it out on a sigh. Crowley wanted to ask if he was okay, but he knew he wasn’t, knew what he was fretting about.

What would Zira do if his dad wouldn’t accept it...? Them? What if he tried to make him choose? He couldn’t be the person to come between him and his family, but he also couldn’t imagine giving Zira up, not now that he knew he felt the same way.

“You look lost in thought,” Zira said looking over at him, a small smile on his face. He was still worried, but he was trying not to think about it. Crowley looked nervous, like he was dreading going inside. “What have you got to be nervous about? They’re your parents, we know they like you.” Zira joked lightly looking at the door Crowley still hadn’t unlocked.

“They’ll like you,” Crowley said unlocking the door to the house. Zira felt him pull his hand out of his back pocket and wrap it around his waist. “Mum already loves you; I could see it on her face.” Crowley pushed the door open and they stepped into the house. Crowley looked around the entry way and smirked at Zira. “And dad’s a huge pushover; he’s a real soft touch.” He said making his voice carry just a little.

“Am I now?” A man said a moment later as he stepped out of an open doorway to their right. He was tall, a bit taller than Crowley; he looked on the low side of 40 even though his hair was starting to turn silver. He looked like the kind of guy who went to the gym at least a few times a week, but the smile on his face spoke of easy friendship and a bit of a goofiness.

“With mum, you are,” Crowley said and the smile on the man’s face bloomed even bigger.

“Can’t argue with you there kid,” he said with a nod before he looked at Zira. “So you must be Zira? I’m Jason.” He asked meeting Zira’s eyes before they flicked to Crowley and back again. “I’d shake your hand, but you’re hands are a bit full at the moment.” He told him and Crowley bit his lip when Zira blushed and his dad laughed.

“I am,” Zira finally said with a nod trying to stop the blush from spreading. “It’s nice to meet you sir,” Zira said Jason chuckled.

“Just Jason yeah? ‘Sir’ makes me sound old.” He said and Crowley chuckled now.

“You are old,” he said and Zira watched the play by play as they made their way farther into the house.

“Watch it kid,” Jason told him as he raised his fist and bumped it into Crowley’s shoulder with a smirk and Crowley just snorted. Zira winced just a little at the move and Crowley’s face fell. He turned his face towards Zira’s and squeezed his hand.

“Sorry angel,” he murmured quietly turning towards Zira so the words didn't carry but his parents still shared a look at the move. 

“It’s silly,” Zira muttered back shaking his head softly. It was obvious Crowley’s dad had not been about to actually hit him, but even just the gesture had made his shoulders tense, ‘damn Gabe,’ he thought again. Crowley wanted to press him, get him to open up, but he didn't think that was likely in front of his parents so he let it go for now.

“It smells amazing Mrs. Crowley,” Zira said and she smiled at him from behind the small island in the kitchen.

“How about you call me Maggie? Mrs. Crowley is so formal.” She said winking at Crowley who chuckled. Zira helped Crowley over to a chair to sit down and then sat down next to him and Crowley pushed something towards him. It was his mobile, open and sitting on the text page. Oh he didn't want to text his dad; he didn't want to talk to either of them right now. He stared at it for a long moment, wishing it would disappear.

“Do you know how to-

“I’ve used a mobile phone before,” Zira snapped lightly then he closed his eyes and brought his hands up and rubbed his face. Crowley watched his parents both look at each other across the kitchen. Maggie put the eggs on the table which already had the waffles and a plate of bacon on it.

“Your dad is going to help me with a problem I’m having with my laptop, enjoy breakfast.” She said smiling at Crowley before she sent worried eyes at Zira. He nodded his head and she took a deep breath then walked out followed by Jason.

“I’m sorry,” Zira muttered his voice miserable and he was horrified that he could hear tears in his voice. “And I’ve chased your parents off.” He whispered and Crowley pulled his chair over until in bumped into his own.

“Angel talk to me,” Crowley whispered reaching up to rub his back lightly. “Are you worried about what your dad is going to say?” Zira nodded his head, still being held by his hands.

“He’s not a bad person, but...” Zira trailed off and ground the heels of his hands into his eyes trying to fight off the tears that wanted to fall.

“Do you wanna...wait...to tell him?” Crowley asked softly and Zira’s head snapped up to look at him. “To make sure that-

“No!” Zira snapped sounding outraged at the thought shaking his head hard now. “No I don’t- Make sure what Crowley?” Crowley sighed and licked his lips.

“Make sure this is what you want,” he replied softly and Zira’s eyes flashed with something akin to anger but wasn’t quite.

“I thought you believed me?” Zira asked taking his hand, twisting his fingers between Crowley’s so their hands were linked together. “This isn’t an experiment, or something I’m trying.” Zira told him raising their hands so he could kiss Crowley’s hand. Crowley took a deep breath and nodded his head.

“Right, course I do, sorry angel,” he finally said and Zira nodded his head once then picked up the mobile. His fear of telling his dad was putting doubts in Crowley’s mind and that just wouldn’t do. He’d just tell his dad, and damn the outcome. He snapped in the number and then typed out a slightly clumsy message; really did the keyboard have to be so small?

“I’ll go home after breakfast, get this over with,” Zira said squeezing Crowley’s hand before he leaned over and kissed him lightly.

“Do you...” Crowley smiled at him “do you want me to come with?”

“I’d love that, yeah,” Zira said nodding his head.

“Zira hun do want a ride home?” Maggie asked as she came sailing back in, looking like she hadn’t just been standing just outside the kitchen with her husband listening. “I'm sure you don't want to walk home, after walking all the way here last night. I know it’s not terribly far from here, but it must have seemed like a long walk in the cold, Crowley told me where you live. You did walk right? Cause I know Crowley didn't drive last night after I specifically told him not to, right?” She asked leveling the back of Crowley’s head with a glare and Zira’s face brightened and Crowley smiled. Leave it to his mum to know just how to change the subject.

“Yes ma'am, it was a very cold walk,” Zira replied his face completely serious but for the glee he couldn’t keep out of his eyes.

“Right,” she said nodding her head as she walked over with a pitcher of orange juice. “Dig in,” she ordered as Jason came walking back in smiling.

~*~Two~*~

The car was quiet as they drove towards Zira’s house. He’d given Maggie the address and she’d put into her phone and it was giving her directions. Zira and Crowley were sitting together in the back, hands clasped between them in the middle. Zira was tapping his knee with a finger as they drove and Crowley wished he’d take a deep breath and calm down a little. He hoped Gabe was not around because he would not be held responsible for his actions if that bastard said a thing to Zira. They pulled up outside Zira’s house and everyone just sat there for a minute. Zira took a deep breath and released Crowley’s hand and rubbed his hands on his legs nervously. His head snapped up when the front door swung open and Zira’s dad stepped out, followed by Gabe.

“Fuck,” Crowley muttered and Maggie glared at him in the rear-view mirror for just a moment. “Sorry mum,” he muttered and she smiled and then winked.

“Do you want me to help you out there?” Maggie asked and Zira looked to Crowley and smiled.

“Naw, we got this mum,” Crowley said and she nodded. She’d already told them she was going to stay in the car unless they wanted her. They climbed out of the car and Zira walked around and helped Crowley out. His foot was still really sore, so he leaned on Zira and they made their way towards the house.

“Zira where have you been?” Samuel demanded as soon as he was close enough. “Your brother said you disappeared last night, took his mobile and never came home. Then I get a text about being at Crowley’s all night? What happened to your face?”

“Gabe punched me,” Zira said sending a glare towards Gabe who was standing behind their dad still. Gabe was taller than both Zira and his dad, and now pulled his shoulders straight and glared back at him. Samuel looked over his shoulder at Gabe who looked the picture of innocence. “And before that he attacked Crowley at school, shoved him against the lockers and almost broke his foot!” Zira shouted he felt like his whole body was vibrating now.

“Gabe said-

“Gabe is a liar!” Zira accused harshly the smug smile on Gabe’s face falling just a little, Zira had never spoken to either of them like that before. It was a little unnerving and Gabe didn't like it. “A teacher saw the whole thing and she’s a liar because she’s ‘a bit strange?’ Really dad? How plausible does that sound to you?”

“He head-butted me!” Gabe jumped in trying to defend himself.

“After you shoved him against the lockers and tried to break his foot!” Zira said pointing a finger at him. Crowley pulled his arm back just a little as Zira stepped forward, far be it for him to hold Zira back from finally giving his brother a piece of his mind. “You are nothing but a big bully Gabriel Samuel Fell and I’m not going to live in a house and get treated like a second class citizen!”

“Wow, wow,” Samuel said stepping between the two. Crowley just smirked. God watching him stand up to his brother was amazing. “Why’d you hit Crowley Gabe?” Samuel asked his voice calm and Gabe’s eyes went wide.

“Because he’s getting into Zira’s head! Screwing him up, or just screwing him,” Gabe sneered and Zira paled and Crowley growled as he stepped forward like he was going to take a swing at Gabe. Zira put his hand on his arm and stilled his movements but Crowley glared hard at Gabe.

“Gabriel!” Samuel admonished his eyes going wide at the coarse language.

“Ask him, he stayed there last night, what do you _think_ they were doing dad?” Gabe asked and Samuel turned and looked at the two of them and Zira’s eyes went wide.

“Are you kidding me?” Zira demanded in outrage. Then when his dad just stared he blew out a breath in exasperation. “Fine, yeah, I spent the night at Crowley’s.” He said nodding his head. He looked over at Crowley and met his eyes and Crowley just smiled and raised an eyebrow. The look plainly said ‘the floor is yours angel.’ Zira reached down and took Crowley’s hand. “Hell I even _slept_ in his bed.” Zira said voice rising on the word ‘slept.’ “But not because he’s screwing with my head. Because, not that it’s any of your business, but I love him.” Zira said and when his dad just stood there staring Zira sucked in a harsh breath and Crowley squeezed his hand. The silence that fell over the lawn was deafening. Crowley could hear his mum’s car running at the edge of the lawn. Frankly with all the yelling he was surprised she hadn’t- oh, there she was. He heard the car go off and a door opened and closed, but Zira didn't seem to notice. “But if you can’t handle that, if you feel the same as Gabe then...” he trailed off because he wasn’t sure what he’d do then.

“Then he’ll be staying with us till they go off to Uni.” A new voice said and everyone turned as Crowley’s mum walked up the yard towards them. Zira was touched by her words and wanted to step over and hug her but didn't think now was really the time. That seemed to snap Samuel out of it because he shook his head.

“Now, now there’s no need for that.” He said shaking his head looking at Zira. “I don’t- I’m not...” he trailed off and took a deep breath. “Your mother would know how to handle this all so much better than me.” He mumbled finally shaking his head. “But I love you, no matter what.”

“You can’t be serious!” Gabe demanded looking at his dad. “You're just going to stand back and let him and the little wanker-

“You’ll watch yourself when talking about my son dear,” Maggie said her voice sharp as she cut him off with a glare on her face.

“Gabriel I think you owe your brother and his...boyfriend an apology.” Samuel said looking back at Gabe whose eyes had gone wide. Gabe just looked at all of them, a sneer on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he said plainly not meaning it.

“I’d just like you to know, if you lay your hands on my son again we will be pressing charges, I have this all documented.” She told Gabe, her tone sickly sweet now as she smiled. Gabe just let out a low growl and turned to go.

“Oh Gabe,” Crowley called and he turned to look at him. “Your mobile!” He said tossing him the mobile, only he didn't put nearly enough effort into the throw and it landed about two feet in front of Gabe on the sidewalk, the screen shattering on impact. “Oops, butterfingers,” Crowley said with a sneer. Gabe just turned and stormed into the house, a few moments later they heard a door slam upstairs. Zira was the first to break the silence with a chuckle.

Samuel took a deep breath and looked back at Zira and Crowley. Then he looked up at Maggie and took a deep breath.

“Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?” He asked gesturing towards the house. “I’d very much like to get to know you, both of you.” He said looking from Maggie to Crowley then meting Zira’s eyes. “I’ll make sure your brother stays out of it.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Maggie said with a bright smile now. She really hoped he could get his head around this, because she’d hate for Zira to lose his father over something like who he’d fallen in love with.

“We’ll be in in just a minute dad,” Zira said and the adults both started towards the house. The front door closed behind them and Zira turned to say something to Crowley only to find his lips otherwise occupied. It was a short but hard kiss and then Crowley was pulling away with a huge smile on his face.

“That was fantastic angel!” He crowed before he swooped in and kissed him again for good measure. “His face was just- you are amazing!” He told him before he pulled him into a hug. “I love you.” He whispered into his neck and Zira sighed softly.

“I love you too.” He told him running his hands up and down Crowley’s back. Crowley pulled away and put his arm around his shoulder.

“Well, shall we?” He asked and Zira nodded and helped him towards the house. They got to the kitchen to find Samuel and Maggie talking animatedly about something on the kitchen counter.

“Oh boys we were just talking about Mr. Fells new crock-pot,” She said smiling at them both, though they could tell by the look on her face they had not been talking about kitchen wares. Zira helped Crowley sit down then went about making tea for the two of them.

“Crowley, I got some of that lavender tea we-

“That sounds nice thanks angel,” Crowley said cutting him off cause he knew just what he was talking about and then blushed when both adults looked at him. Samuel had an oddly soft look on his face as he and Maggie sat down at the table. Zira finished the tea and brought it over and sat down next to Crowley. Crowley put his hand on the table and tried not to smile to hugely when Zira snapped it up into his immediately. He squeezed his hand and Zira looked over at him and smiled for a long moment.

“That’s going to take some getting used to,” Samuel said and Zira’s eyes snapped over to him looking horrified.

“Dad,” He hissed and Samuel’s eyes widened with panic.

“No, sorry, I just mean...” he stammered a little and then smiled softly. “You look at him like your mum use to look at me. I’ve never seen that look on your face before is all.” He clarified and Zira smiled back and nodded in understanding. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Zira said with a smile as he picked up his tea. “He’s not going anywhere,”

“Damn right,” Crowley agreed and Zira chuckled as Maggie scolded him and was surprised when his dad chuckled too. Yeah, things couldn’t get better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Hopefully I'll have the first interlude story up around New Years. I love hearing for all of you! The Kudos and comments on this story have been amazing! Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you liked it. I love hearing from my readers so drop me a comment. Thank you so much!


End file.
